GHOST: LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR
by Yui-3000
Summary: ¡¡FINALIZADA! Una historia alterna, pareja de Milo x Camus ¿Hasta donde puede trascerder el amor? ¿Se puede seguir protegiendo al ser amado despues de la muerte? ¿Existe el amor verdadero?
1. PARTE I

_Bienvenidos a "Ghost: La sombra del amor" En particular la historia esta realizada sobre la misma base de la película pero con gran variedad de cambios... para quien ya la haya visto se encontrará con cosas casi exactas al filme pero fue por que me gustó demasiado para cambiarlo... _ _La pareja es Milo x Camus... _ _De antemano espero que disfruten la lectura. _ _Ethel_ _ethel_13mx@hotmail.com___ _¿Hasta donde puede trascender el amor? ¿Se puede seguir protegiendo al ser amado después de la muerte? ¿Existe el amor verdadero?_ "GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

_PARTE I_

Las nubes empezaban a cubrir la gran ciudad, un hombre observa el cielo desde su oficina; _él,_ uno de los socios mas importantes de la empresa esta a cargo de todos los aspecto financieros de la misma, un trabajo que le había obligado a dar varios viajes a través del mundo, visitar lugares, conocer mucha gente...

- "Conocer..." – Musita con una leve sonrisa al momento que empieza a llover – "La lluvia... cuantos recuerdos me trae..." - 

- "Milo" – 

- "Si, Douglas" – Douglas Tedford es un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y corto, muy bien parecido, había sido ascendido a el secretario personal de Milo, por lo que ambos se conocían muy bien, incluso Douglas conocía a... – 

- "Disculpa molestarte justo cuando ya pensabas retirarte, pero te traigo una noticia que lo mas seguro es que te gustara" – Sentándose frente al escritorio - 

- "¿A sí? ¿Y cual podría ser?" – 

- Pues simple y sencillamente que la reunión que tenias programada para el día de mañana se cancelo, uno de los inversionistas mas importantes no podrá asistir por lo que el jefe; Shion, decidió que se deberá aplazar la reunión o sea..." - 

- "Que tengo libre el día libre..." –

- "Correcto" – 

- "¡Que bien!" – Sentándose en su silla giratoria y empezando a dar de vueltas – "¡Ya necesitaba un descanso!" 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Pareces un niño"

- "¿Tu crees?" – 

- "Si, y creo que ya empiezo a comprender por el _él _te ama tanto" – Estas palabras sonrojan a Milo que detiene su juego –

- "Y se puede saber a que te dedicarás en este sorpresivo tiempo a tu disposición" – 

- "Pues a lo lógico querido amigo..." – Tomando su portafolios y dirigiéndose rumbo a la puerta – "Pasar todo el día con él, lo mas seguro es que salgamos, hace mucho que no tengo tiempo para nosotros... solo nosotros y nada más..." – 

- "Me parece perfecto" – 

- "Adiós" – Milo se despide y se va – 

- "Muy perfecto..." – Repite Douglas con una extraña sonrisa – 

Las avenidas concurridas de trafico por la lluvia ponen en aprietos a Milo que esperaba poder llegar temprano aunque fuera una sola vez a su casa...

- "No es posible..." – Recargándose en el volante – "¿Y ahora que hago?" – Observando como las gotas caen una tras otra, posando su atención en una vieja construcción a unos metros de un estilo muy parecido a las antiguos templos griegos trayéndole viejos y gratos recuerdos de – "Como nos conocimos..."

**"Recapitulación 1"**

Algunos cuantos años atrás Milo caminaba lentamente, vestido como un turista, entre todas las construcciones de Grecia, antiguos templos con todos sus misterios y encantos, no dejaba de tomar fotos a pesar de estar en ese país por cuestiones de negocio no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para darse una vuelta por ahí 

- "Es maravilloso" – Se dice mientras camina por  una parte poco visitada y accesible de las ruinas, en la parte mas alta de una montaña – "Ha- ha- ha... creo que necesito más... condición... física..." – Respirando agitado – "¿He?" – Observando como a pocos metros de donde esta, un joven alto, de piel blanca como el mármol, cabello azul profundo y largo, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos,  al borde un barranco y luego voltear hacia el templo que esta a su lado – 

- "Es..." – Musita – 

- "¿Hermoso?" – 

- "¿Mh?" – 

- "Hola, disculpa si te interrumpo" – Se acerca Milo con una de sus mejores sonrisas – "Mi nombre es Milo.... Milo Owen, ¿Y tu?" – El hermoso joven no parece entenderle cosa obvia si tomamos en cuenta que Milo le había hablado en Japonés, idioma que el estaba acostumbrado a usar, por lo que opta por hablarle en Griego – "Ahora me entiendes" - 

- "Si" – 

- "Me alegra" – Milo le sonreía mucho, trataba de ser lo mas amigable posible -

- _"¿Por que sonríe tanto?"_ – Piensa el joven extrañado – 

- "¿Y bien?" –  Le insiste Milo - 

- "¿Qué?" – 

- "No me vas a decir como te llamas, yo ya te lo dije, lo mas correcto es que me respondas" – 

- "Oh disculpa, me llamo Camus Winger, mucho gusto" – Intentando sonreír pero no lo consigue – 

-_ "¿Winger? Ese nombre lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte" _– Piensa y prosigue- "¿Te molesta mi presencia? ¿Verdad? " – Dando la media vuelta dispuesto a irse  – 

- "No..."– 

- ¿No? - 

- "No, no se... es decir... yo" – Camus no sabía que decir, no tenia idea de por que lo había detenido – "Lo siento... ya no se ni lo que digo" – Se aleja para sentarse en una columna derrumbada y es cuando Milo por fin se da cuenta de que él estaba haciendo una pintura - 

- "Con que eres pintor ¿He?" – 

- "Mas o menos" – Contesta perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, Milo observa la pintura, era un hermoso paisaje de la antigua Grecia, tal y como podía haberse visto en sus años de Oro – 

- "No esta mal, se ve que tienes talento..."

- "No sirve..." – Contesta más para si que para Milo – 

- "¿Por qué no?" – Sentándose a su lado – 

- "Por que no me gusta... no sirve... hay algo que le falta... y aun no se que es..." – Camus alza su rostro y nota como el atardecer empieza a caer sobre ellos – 

- "Pues si me permites, te puedo decir que nadie nace sabiendo, solo necesitas un poco mas de practica y..." – Milo corta la frase, y nuevamente ve la pintura – 

- "¿Y?" –

- "Y... pues no estoy seguro de cómo decírtelo... creo que sería,   ¿Sabes lo que yo veo en tu cuadro?" – 

- "¿Qué?" – 

- Pues solo eso, un cuadro, una hermosa imagen de alguien con mucha creatividad pero no alcanzo a percibir sentimientos, los sentimientos del autor expresados en él, no veo tus sentimientos Camus... no veo parte de tu alma en el cuadro... es como si fueras hielo... frío por dentro" – Milo veía fijamente los ojos azul profundo de Camus mientras le decía estas palabras pero reparando en lo que acababa de decir, se calla y observa los últimos vestigios del atardecer – 

Un silencio se hace entre ambos, ninguno se sentía incomodo al lado del otro, era raro, Camus recapacitaba en lo que acaba de oír, mientras Milo deambulaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar por que el apellido Winger le sonaba tan conocido 

- "¿Mi alma?" – Repite en voz baja Camus, Milo le oye y esa palabra hace remover algo en su cerebro – 

- _"¿Alma? ¡¿Alma?! ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Los representantes del alma del teatro!! ¡¡Así con conocidos la famosa pareja francesa de actores..." – _"¡¡Winger!!" – Exclama en voz alta al pararse de golpe ante el susto que le propina a Camus –

- "¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¿Quieres que me de un infarto o que?" -

– "¡Ahora se por que me sonaba tan conocido tu nombre! ¡Tu deber ser Camus, el hijo de los famosos actores Winger de Marsella en Francia!" – Este descubrimiento por parte de Milo, parece entristecer al Francés que baja el rostro - 

- "Creí que por fin alguien no se daría cuenta, tonto de mi por haberlo pensado" – 

- "¿Tiene algo de malo?" – Volviéndose a sentar ya mas calmado – 

- "Si, por que ahora lo mas seguro es que me preguntarás que se siente ser el hijo de una de las parejas mas famosas de todo el mundo... como todos suelen hacerlo ¿O me equivoco?" – 

- "La verdad...

- ... – 

- ... si" – 

- "¿!" – 

- ... Vamos, no te niego que aún no me acabo de sorprender por saber que eres alguien muy importante, por la fama de tus padres... pero de eso a estar averiguando tu vida personal... es muy diferente... no soy de ese tipo de personas" – 

Un nuevo silencio, la noche ya había caído junto a la temperatura

- "Hace frió" – Dice Milo y Camus se para – 

- "Ven, te invito a mi casa a cenar" –

- "No es necesario" – 

- "Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberte quedado a ayudarme" – Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había trascurrido a Camus se le forma una pequeña sonrisa – 

- _"Ahora que lo miro bien... es atractivo..." _

- "Entonces ¿Aceptas?" – Vuelve a preguntar con una sonrisa aun mas grande –

- "Bueno yo... no se que contestar" – 

- "Solo di que sí" – Camus le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a pararse y Milo ya no lo duda más – 

- "Por supuesto" – 

**"Fin Recapitulación 1"**

Ya era tarde, alrededor de la media noche, Milo tuvo que hacer una parada en un lugar muy especial; por lo que cuando por fin puede llegar a su casa abre la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo... entra silenciosamente rumbo a la sala donde para su sorpresa esta _Camus_... quien ha encendido la chimenea y ve como se consume la leña... con sus pensamientos perdidos en el día que invito a Milo a cenar en Grecia...

**"Recapitulación 2"**

El frío se había echo mas intenso, Milo tuvo que poner el calefactor del su auto para no congelarse, se le hacia algo increíble que Camus no tuviera automóvil propio... con el dinero de sus padres fácilmente...

- "Te invite a cenar y ni siquiera tengo como llevarte a mi departamento, discúlpame" – Dijo Camus rompiendo el silencio – 

- "No hay ningún problema" – Le contesta gentilmente, algo que hace que Camus se sienta aún mas en confianza, los minutos pasan para que por fin llegarán a una de las calles más tranquilas en Atenas, ya eran alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche -

- "Se bienvenido, estas en tu casa" – Abriendo la puerta y Milo ve un departamento, modesto pero con un muy buen gusto en decorado que te hacía sentir cómodo y bien recibido... como en casa - "Siéntete libre de hacer lo que gustes" – Le dice mientras toma su cuadro y se va aun cuarto en especial – 

- "_Debe ser su estudio"_ – Piensa husmeando por todos lados hasta que un extraño ruido proveniente de su estomago lo pone devuelta a la realidad – "Upss... ahora si ya me dio hambre... Je! Je! Je! Pues él me dijo que me sintiera como en mi casa así que...¡¡Oye Camus!!" – 

- "¿Si?" – Saliendo – 

- "¡¿Que hay de cenar?!" – Sentándose en el comedor y fingiendo morir de hambre acción que provoca una pequeña risa en Camus – 

- "Dame un minuto" – Entrando en la cocina pero un veloz recuerdo lo deja como piedra – _"Hay no, hay no, hay no, ahora que recuerdo no he comprado absolutamente nada desde hace días y lo único que quedaba me lo comí esta mañana... ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?"_ – Poniendo una mano en su cara – _"Soy un estúpido"-_

- "¿Sucede algo malo?" – Milo había ido a ayudarle pero al verlo así se preocupo-

- "No, quiero decir si, mas bien no... ya le encontrare solución, bueno... es que" – Pero no termina de hablar por que Milo se había empezado a reír – "¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?" 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! De lo gracioso que te explicas Ja! Ja! Ja! – Milo no podía evitarlo se le hacia extremadamente gracioso ver como Camus se trababa con sus propios pensamientos, por su parte él quería enojarse con Milo pero... no pudo... su alegría era contagiosa y Camus rió... ¿Desde cuando que no lo hacia? Mucho, demasiado tiempo, su vida fría y carente de sentido no le había dado la oportunidad, a Milo le pareció un ángel viéndolo reír  –

- _"Aunque sea ya logre verle una sonrisa, eso me gusta... ¿Eso... me gusta... ? – _¿Y que era lo que intentabas decirme?" – Camus deja de reírse y ahora si no sabe ni que hacer -  

- "He... pues, verás, cuando te invite a cenar pues olvide que..."

- "¿Qué...?" - 

- "...Que no había comprado absolutamente nada" – A Milo le sale una gota de sudor con esta revelación, vaya que el Francés era despistado ¿O era por que siempre andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos? – 

- "Pues menos mal que estas frente a quien la palabra _Imposible_ no existe, todo tiene una solución en esta vida Camus" – Dice Milo inflado el pecho para luego sacar de su pantalón un celular - "Y para tu problema ya tengo mi solución" – Guiñándole un ojo - 

- "¿Qué vas hacer?" – 

- "Pediré una pizza" – 

- "..." - 

El tiempo pasa, ambos se acomodan en la sala a platicar mientras esperan la llegada de la su "Cena" una música instrumental de fondo  ameniza la charla

- "Y cuéntame Milo... ¿De donde eres? ¿Qué te trajo a Grecia? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" – 

- "Un pregunta a la vez" – Milo ríe levemente y prosigue – "Un viaje de negocios , Japón y mmm... tres, tal vez cuatro semanas a lo mucho"– 

- "Eso significara que te quedaras por un tiempo" – 

- "Si, pero ahora me toca a mí, dime ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Francia?" – 

- "Ando en busca de algo" – 

- "¿Algo? ¿Y que es eso algo?" – 

-"Al principio creí que era _inspiración _pero me di cuenta de que no podía ser eso..." – 

- "¿Entonces?" – 

- "Mas parece ser que es tu describiste como _Sentimientos_..." –

- "¿Crees que aquí lo podrás encontrar?" – 

- "No lo se, mas bien no sabía lo que buscaba, justamente en eso estaba pensando cuando apareciste como caído del cielo" – Camus y Milo están sentados el uno del otro, los dos se ven fijamente, Milo dudaba en preguntar pero aún así no pudo evitar la curiosidad – 

- "¿Por qué eres así? – 

- "¿A sí?" – 

- "Me refiero a así de pensativo... así de distante..." – Milo se empieza a cercar para besarlo y Camus inconscientemente cierra los ojos – "Así... de frío" – Dice en susurro, pero justamente en ese momento el timbre suena, Camus se para rápidamente notándose claramente sonrojado y va abrir – 

- "_Casi... es una verdadera lástima.. hubiera sido interesante besarlo" – _Se dice mentalmente Milo -__

- "Bien, aquí esta" – Poniendo la pizza en la mesita de la sala –

- "¡Ya era hora!" – Iluminándose los ojos ya que había recordado que se moría de hambre – 

- "¡¡Buen provecho!!" – Dicen a coro y el tiempo pasa nuevamente – 

**"Fin Recapitulación 2"**

Un leño cruje en la chimenea haciendo volver a Camus a la realidad, son las 12:10 am

- "Ya es muy tarde" – 

Por su parte Milo se había dedicado a admirarlo desde la entrada, era tan hermoso... como un ángel... se lo había dicho ya tantas veces... ve el stereo y una gran idea surca su cabeza por lo que va y pone una suave canción...

_(Comenzando la melodía que tanto caracteriza a esta película de "Ghost: La sombra del amor") _

Camus se sorprende por la repentina música, y se levanta para toparse con...

- "¿Bailamos?" – ...Una mano extendida frente él – 

- "Milo..." – Dice en susurro al tomar con suavidad su mano y empezar a bailar lentamente en medio de la sala –

- "¿En quien pensabas?" – Le pregunta pícaramente - 

- "¿En quien mas podría ser sino en ti?" – Contesta Camus al recargarse en el hombro de él – "¿Cuál es tu excusa?" – Milo ríe para sus adentros,  que bien lo conocía, sabía muy bien que algo le inventaría por haber llegado tan tarde – 

- "Trafico" – Es su suave contestación, solo espera un regaño de su amado pero este no responde – "¿Mh? ¿Camus, me estas poniendo atención?" – Pero él tenia los ojos cerrados – "Que lindo te ves" – Susurra y lentamente le da un beso que para su sorpresa en contestado – "Creí que te habías dormido" – 

- "Casi... pero alguien me despertó" – Le contesta al momento que lo besa con dulzura pero Milo cambia ese beso por otro de pasión, acción que es bien respondida – 

- "Te amo... Camus... te amo... mi pequeño... ángel" – Le dice al oído para luego bajar a besarle el cuello – 

- "Milo... yo... Milo... también... no... ahh... lo olvides" – Camus gemía bajo las caricias – 

Y las palabras sobraron, dos cuerpos sincronizados... bailando a un mismo son, perteneciéndose, amándose, como ninguno de los dos soñó que pasaría jamás... deseándose... dos en uno... uno en dos...

**  **

Ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración, Camus esta recargado sobre el pecho de Milo que le acariciaba el cabello

- "Dime Camus, ¿Me extrañaste?" – Besándolo – 

- "Por supuesto, el día se me hace muy largo si tu no estas, siempre tan ocupado... y sino eres tu soy yo... con mis frecuentes viajes..." – 

- "Suena como si te lamentaras... por fin conseguiste lo que tanto querías... convertirte en un pintor de reconocimiento mundial... y parece que te quejarás, es que... ¿Acaso estás arrepentido?" – Levantándole la barbilla para verlo directo a los ojos – 

- "No es eso... solo que... no me gusta que estemos tanto tiempo separados" – Abrazándolo con fuerza – 

- "Tienes razón... pero eso me hace recordar que te tengo dos sorpresas" – 

- "¿Mm?" – 

- "Si, y te van a encantar" – Milo se levanta y toma su pantalón de donde saca una pequeña cajita –  "Tenia pensado dártela el día de tu cumpleaños; dentro de unos días, pero acabo de cambiar de opinión, ten" –

- "¿Qué es?" – 

- "Ábrela y lo sabrás" – El Francés obedece y para su sorpresa se encuentra con dos finísimos anillos de plata con el nombre de ambos grabado -  "Camus..." – Tomando sus manos entre las suyas... – "¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso después de que nos conocimos?" – 

- "Como olvidarlo" – 

- "Al final optamos por vivir juntos, se opusiera quien se opusiera aunque nunca nos casamos pero ahora... ahora es diferente y es lo que más deseo, Camus... casémonos y nuestras vidas estarán juntas para siempre" – 

- "Milo..." – 

- "Solo di que aceptas" – Poniéndole el anillo –

- "Si que eres tonto, para que me preguntas si ya sabes que nunca te negaría nada a ti, nada" – Abrazándolo con fuerza – "Y juntos estaremos siempre, pase lo que pase, es una promesa Milo" – Camus toma el otro anillo y se lo pone a su amado - 

- "Una promesa" – Repite Milo y lo besa, lo besa y vuelve a besar, Camus quiere continuar pero Milo se separa – "Espera, te dije que te tenía dos sorpresas y aun me falta una" -

- "No me imagino que puede ser, pero contigo todo es posible" – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! En eso tienes razón... bien, aquí va, hubo un cambio de planes por lo que todo el día de mañana podremos estar juntos como tanto lo deseamos y haciendo lo más que nos gusta" – Dice esto ultimo pícaramente provocando una sonrisa en Camus – 

- "¿Y que es lo que tanto nos gusta hacer, he?" – 

- "Pues no se a ti, pero a mi esto" – Acariciándolo lenta y suavemente, Camus no se queda atrás y entre sus gemidos la noche transcurre siendo fiel testigo del amor que se pueden a llegar a tener solo dos mortales que se aman mas allá de lo que uno se pueda imaginar...

**  **

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto donde Milo dormía, dándole directo en la cara, se tapa con la cobija, era demasiado temprano para levantarse, intenta acurrucarse en busca de calor hacia el cuerpo con el que estuviera la noche anterior, pero para su extrañeza no estaba

- "No lo puedo creer, pudiendo dormir hasta tarde y se le ocurre levantarse temprano, típico en él de hacer todo al revez" -  Se queja, se levanta y aun va hasta donde esta totalmente seguro que lo encontraría, su estudio – "Sabía que estarías aquí Camus ...vuelve a la cama quieres... ¡¡Oye!! te estoy hablando" – Cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta – 

- "¿Me hablaste?" – Dejando de pintar - 

- "Nooo, le hablaba a la puerta _otra vez_ ya que últimamente ella me hace mas caso que tu" – 

- "No empieces con eso, si te hago caso pero ya sabes que cuando me concentro no presto atención a nada" – 

- "¿Y ahora que pintas?" – Acercándosele y abrazándolo detrás – "Mmm... no esta mal" – Observando la finos trazos del pincel al dibujar el agua y el fuego mezclándose, tratándose de fundir en algo nuevo, algo que nadie hubiera visto jamás en su vida - "¿Qué significa?" - 

- "Solamente nosotros mismos, tu como el fuego y la pasión y yo..." –

- "Como el hielo... y la templanza" – 

- "Si" – 

- "Entonces es perfecta" -  Dándole suaves besos en el cuello con evidentes intenciones de llevarlo a más pero Camus muy a su pesar se separa – 

- "No, ahora no" – 

- "¿Por qué no?" – Haciendo una mueca de disgusto – 

- "Tengo planes, hay varios lugares que quiero que visitemos"

- "Pero..." – 

- "... Y si me cumples ese capricho" – Abrazándolo por el cuello – "... esto es una adelanto de lo que te espera" – Besándolo con tanta fuerza e intensidad hasta dejar a Milo sin aire – "Por lo que se que no rechazaras esta oferta que te doy..." – Finaliza retirándose para cambiarse de ropa, Milo se queda en medio de todos los cuadros que hay en el lugar, una fina sonrisa cruza por sus labios y se va también – 

**  **

El día pasa normalmente, ambos salieron a divertirse como tenia tiempo que no sucedía, fueron a comer a un lujoso Restaurant, vieron una película en el cine, pasearon por el parque y por ultimo habían decidido ir al teatro que era una de las pasiones de Milo, comenzaba a anochecer justo cuando los dos abandonaron el lugar 

- "Debemos hacer esto más seguido" – Dice Milo - 

- "Tal vez si ambos nos damos unas vacaciones, no nos vendrían nada mal" – 

- "Buena idea, yo las pediré mañana y  sino me las quieren dar realmente me da igual" – 

- "Siempre queriéndote salir con la tuya ¿Verdad?" –

- "¿Y cuando no?" – Ambos ríen al momento de caminar por una de las avenidas mas transitadas de la cuidad, sin prestar mucha atención a nada ni a nadie y mucho menos de que un hombre alto, robusto y sombrío que los seguía detrás observándolos atentamente esperando algo, por su parte la feliz pareja pasaba frente a una pizzería y Milo se detiene de golpe –

- "Espera un momento, quiero comprar una"

- "No es posible tu y tu maña de la comida rápida" – 

- "Es mi delirio ¿Que esperabas?" – Milo saca su cartera, acción esperada por el sujeto que se abalanza entre la gente hasta un Milo desprevenido robándole – "¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Oye tu, vuelve acá con mi cartera, maldito ladrón!!" – Lanzándose a perseguirlo – 

- "¡No Milo!" – Le grita Camus corriendo tras ellos también – 

- "¡Juro que te arrepentirás, idiota!" – Maldecía al intenta darle alcance pero era muy hábil a pesar de cu complexión – "¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima! ¡Te enseñare lo que es que quitar las cosas ajenas!" – Milo estaba furioso, nadie se metía con él sin salir ileso, ambos corren por una larga distancia, evitando gente, puestos, bicicletas, incluso carros ocasionando que tanto Milo como el delincuente estuvieran casi a punto de ser atropellados, pero más atrás – 

- "¡Maldita sea... ha.. ha.. los perdí... ha... ha...!" – Respira agitado Camus obligado a detenerse para recuperara un poco de aliento – "¡Milo... no... bayas... a cometer una... tontería!" –

Milo seguía corriendo ya le estaba dando alcance al hombre por lo que este se lanza a correr por la avenida, ante el sonido de los claxon de los carros que intentaba desesperadamente no arrollarlo

- "A no, eso si que no, tu no te me escapas" – Dice al momento de hacer lo mismo persiguiéndolo hasta una calle un poco menos congestionada y es ahí donde le da alcance – "Te tengo" – Saltando para caerle por la espalda – 

- "Ahh, no, suéltame" – 

- "No sabes con quien te has metido, imbecil" – Milo lo golpea en la cara – 

- "¡Arg, y tu tampoco!" – El tipo le da un puñetazo debajo de la mandíbula que lo hace caer de espalda – 

- "¡Rayos eso si me dolió!" – Sin embrago él aún no terminaba por que toma un puñado de tierra y se lo lanza directo a los ojos –

- "¡Haber si con eso ya te estas quieto!" 

- "¡Ahhh! ¡¡Maldito!!" – Milo se levanta con la vista nublada por el dolor, pero es justo cuando un automóvil aparece por la calle,  el hombre reacciona de inmediato y salta... Milo solo ve como unas luces se le acercan rápidamente... el chirrido de unos frenos y luego la oscuridad... es de lo último que logra darse cuenta, después de eso nada... un gran silencio...

жжжжж


	2. PARTE II

"GHOST"

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

_PARTE II_

Milo comienza despertar lentamente, se encuentra tirado en el piso

- "Hay mi cabeza, siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado hasta cansarse" – 

Levantándose poco a poco terriblemente mareado 

– "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... No puedo recordar absolutamente nada" – Cruzándose de brazos – "¿Acaso será amnesia? Mmm... no lo creo ya se me pasará, ahora lo que me preocupa es saber donde esta Camus, seguramente se enojo por haberlo dejado, pero nadie me roba y termina como si nada" – Caminando hasta la avenida principal y encontrado todo... absolutamente vació... – "¿Que está sucediendo aquí?" – Volteando hacia todos lados sin encontrar rastros de nada ni de nadie, ni una sola persona, ni un solo movimiento o ruido, todo era absoluta tranquilidad, era como si Milo fuera el único en toda la cuidad... hasta que un desgarrador grito rompe el tan tétrico silencio... - 

_- "¡¡NO!! ¡¡MILO!!" – _

Milo se gira detrás suyo y para su sorpresa descubre a Camus de rodillas sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos, justo en donde recobrará la conciencia

- "Camus..." – Lo llama suavemente – "Me podrías explicar... ¿Dónde están todos?"

Pero Camus no le hace caso, solo sigue musitando

_- "Estarás bien, no te preocupes... ya viene la ambulancia, solo no te duermas... no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo tal y como lo prometiste... por favor, no cierres lo ojos, por favor..."_ – Su voz se empieza a entrecortar - 

- "Camus deja de bromear que no me causa ninguna gracia" – Milo se le acerca... no puede distinguir lo que tanto carga, por lo que le pone una mano en el hombro pero este no parece darse cuenta – "Deja de ignorarme, se que estas furioso, pero necesito que me expliques algunas cosas" – No hay reacción alguna, por lo que frunce el ceño y de un movimiento brusco se le coloca enfrente – "¡¡Ya deja de ignorarme Cam...!!" – 

Milo se queda frió y sin palabras, no daba crédito a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos... un Camus con profundas lágrimas sosteniendo entre sus brazos... a él mismo... con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo... 

_- "Milo... no te rindas... estoy seguro de que te pondrás bien, ya lo verás... tu solo aguanta" –_

- "No, no, no" – Retrocediendo unos pasos – 

- _"No te mueras, Milo, no te mueras..."_

- "¡¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Camus!! ¡¡Yo no estoy muerto!!" – Milo lo intenta agarrar pero ante su sorpresa su mano lo traspasa como al aire –  "¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?" – 

La figura de Camus y "su otro yo" comienzan a desaparecer ante su terror

– "¡¡Espera, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no entiendo absolutamente nada!!" - Pero la imagen se va, Milo cae de rodillas sintiéndose completamente indefenso  - "¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!!" – Grita al tiempo de golpear el suelo una y otra vez, algunas lagrimas comienzan a caer – "Esto debe de ser un sueño, un terrible sueño, una pesadilla ... quiero despertar de ella..."– 

Milo se queda ahí, estático, completamente alterado, sin darse cuenta de que una luz de gran brillo y pureza, salida de la nada empieza a iluminarlo cálida y pacíficamente tranquilizándolo por completo

- "¿Mh?" – Levantando la vista hacia el origen de la luz – "¿Qui... quien me esta llamando?" – Una voz sonaba en su cabeza invitándole a seguir la resplandor donde al final de ella encontraría el paraíso, la salvación, y la felicidad eterna – "No puede ser... ¿Acaso significa?... ¿Significa que realmente he muerto?" – Bajando la cabeza – "¡No! ¡Me niego a creerlo!" – Parándose – "¡¡Yo no puedo estar muerto!! no _debo_ estar muerto, aun tengo tantas cosas que hacer, mi trabajo, los amigos, Camus... el me debe de estar esperando... hicimos una promesa de estar juntos para siempre y por Dios que pienso cumplirla" –

Milo ve fijamente la luz, y esta que como si estuviera de acuerdo en su decisión empieza a desaparecer lentamente... hasta volver todo a la completa oscuridad, que poco a poco empieza nuevamente a iluminarse pero esta vez de forma diferente, la luminosidad era la de los faroles de las calles, el bullicio de la gente empieza a sonar en los oídos de Milo, el transito, el ruido... había vuelto al mundo real... 

- "¿Donde estoy?" – Percatándose que no era la misma calle, es mas estaba frente a un hospital – "¿! "

**  **

Milo camina lentamente entre toda la gente del hospital, nadie, absolutamente nadie parece darse cuenta de su presencia

- "Que extraño..." – Sigue su camino, él siente como si algo debiera buscar ahí, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué?, sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos con la aparición de una camilla que es transportada a gran velocidad por varias enfermeras – 

- "Aun lado, aun lado, ¡¡No estorben!! es una emergencia..." – 

- "¡¡No, esperen!!" – Milo intenta quietarse del camino pero no reacciona a tiempo por lo que se cubre con ambos brazos y... la camilla lo atraviesa limpiamente – "¿Como?" – Pestañeando varias veces – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Por lo visto aún no te acostumbras Ja! Ja! Ja!" – Le dice un chico de cabello verde y piel blanca muy cerca suyo, justamente en una de las salas de espera – 

- "¡¡¿Tu... tu si puedes verme?!!" – Sentándose a su lado – 

- "Por supuesto, soy como tu, ¿Cómo no podría notarte?" –

- "¿Tu también estas...?" – 

- "¿Muerto?" – 

- "¡Claro!" – 

- "¿Quién eres?" – 

- "Pero que falta de educación tengo, mi nombre es... Shun"

- "¿Y que haces aquí?" – 

-"Vine por una persona muy especial"

- "¿Quién?" –

- "A quien ame cuando en vida y que sigo mando después de la muerte" – Estas palabras las dice Shun con tanta ternura y con tanto cariño que Milo solo puede bajar la cabeza avergonzado de preguntar las cosas que no le corresponden  - 

– "Yo... lo siento... estoy siendo demasiado imprudente, es solo que..."

- "Aun no te puedes acostumbrar..." – Lo corta Shun como adivinando sus pensamientos – "Es muy normal, el paso entre la vida y la muerte es muy rápida, pero adaptarse a ella no lo es tanto... dime.. ehh..."

- "Milo, me llamo Milo" – 

- "...Milo  ¿A que bajaste al mundo mortal?..."

- "¿Bajar? Pero si yo no he bajado de ningún lado, es mas creo que apenas tengo horas de haber muerto... por que esa luz..." - 

- "¿Luz?" – Interviene exaltado Shun – 

- "Si, aquella cosa blanca que me pidió que la siguiera hacia el paraíso... ¿No sabes de que estoy hablando?..." - 

- "Por supuesto que lo se... es solo que..." - 

- "¿Sucede algo malo?" – 

- "Si... no... hay! verás se supone que la luminiscencia que presenciaste es el camino que te llevará hacia _el otro mundo _por decirlo de alguna forma, si a ti te ilumino es por que ya era tu hora... no deberías estar aquí... no puedes estar aquí mas exactamente" –

- "¿Por qué no?" –

- "Por que significa que te has quedado aquí varado, no eres ni de aquí ni de allá, y solo hay dos formas en las que puede pasar eso, una, que no haya sido tu momento pero ese no es tu caso o dos que tengas asuntos pendientes por concluir y hasta que no lo termines no podrás cruzar, o bien quedarte ¿Me comprendes?"- Milo se queda callado por unos instantes esa nueva información acababa de tomarlo por sorpresa –

- "Yo no tengo asuntos pendientes... excepto..."

- "¿Excepto?"

- "Camus... por él decidí quedarme, por él no deseo irme, por él.. ahora no se que hacer..." – Shun lo ve con compasión para después sonreírle dulcemente – 

- "Entonces Camus es lo que te ata aún, si se te permitió quedarte fue por algo y tal vez este relacionado con él, no se que pueda ser pero lo mas seguro es que cuando lo descubras y sientas que ya te puedes retirar con tu alma en paz, entonces será cuando te nos unas..." - 

- "Puede ser, pero tengo una duda..." – 

- "¿Cuál?" – 

- "Mencionaste poder quedarme ¿Qué significa? " – 

- "Que puede que estés en un estado de letargo o en coma mejor dicho, tu cuerpo aún vive, pero sin _ti_ que eres su alma, morirá en cualquier momento, es una etapa delicada" –

- "Es complicado"

- "No tanto, observa" – Shun le señala una ventana donde puede verse a varios doctores tratando desesperadamente de salvar la vida de un hombre, sin resultado alguno – 

- "¿Y eso que?" – 

- "Presta atención" – 

Nuevamente el brillo hace acto de presencia, resplandeciendo al señor cuya alma se desprende de su cuerpo comenzando a elevarse lentamente y desparecer junto a esta

- "Eso es todo Milo, vivir o morir, quedarte o pasar a conocer algo mejor, y nada más" – 

Shun deja de hablar y de pronto se para como buscando algo

- "Ya llego" – Dice con una gran sonrisa – 

- "¿A quien esperabas?" – 

- "Así es" – 

Shun observa atentamente la puerta de un cuarto en particular, donde otro haz de luz empieza a iluminarla, un sujeto traspasa la puerta lentamente, es alto, de cabello rubio y joven 

- "Hyoga... ¡¡Hyoga!!" – Shun corre a sus brazos con la cara llena en lágrimas – 

- "¡¡Shun!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo!!" – Abrazándolo – 

- "Demasiado diría yo" – 

Milo guarda distancia, no desea interrumpir el feliz encuentro, ve como los dos se dan un tierno beso, pero Shun se separa lentamente y voltea a verlo

- "Ya debemos irnos Milo..."

- "Tan pronto, aun hay varias cosas que quiero preguntarte" – 

- "Y me gustaría respondértelas con mucho gusto pero mi permiso era solo venir por el amor de mi vida y ahora que ya esta aquí tenemos que irnos" – Empezando ambos a desaparecer  – 

- "¡No, espera!" –

- "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Milo, encuentra lo que te une a este mundo y resuélvelo, y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver... allá en el cielo" – Son las ultimas palabras de Shun al desaparecer completamente junto a Hyoga, Milo se queda ahí estático, tratando de pensar que hacer ahora, sin ninguna idea por lo que solo se sienta a esperar ¿Qué? No lo sabía, así como seguía sin saber que buscaba... – 

- "¿Por qué a mí?" – 

**  **

El tiempo trascurre, tiempo que pareciera eterno, Milo no sabe cuanto ha pasado desde su _muerte_ tampoco le importaba mucho, lo que le preocupaba es no saber que hacer, por lo que decide mejor irse, pero ve por uno de los pasillo a un amigo suyo

- "Douglas... " – Musita - 

- "Disculpe señorita" – Pregunta Douglas en recepción –

- "Dígame" –

- "Ando buscando la habitación 514, vengo a visitar aun amigo" – 

- "Por ahí" – Señalando un pasillo opuesto – "Es la tercera puerta de la izquierda" – 

- "Gracias" – Douglas va por donde le indicaron, Milo lo sigue - "¿Hay alguien ahí?" – Toca la puerta indicada pero nadie contesta - "¿Camus estas ahí? Por favor abre, soy yo... Douglas Tedford" –

- "¡Camus!" – Se exalta Milo estando a metros de la puerta– 

- "Camus, abre, no seas terco" – Douglas frunce el ceño por lo que decide abrir por él mismo, para su fortuna la puerta no tenía seguro y decide pasar, Milo quiere también entrar, cosa que no lo logra por que Tedford entra deprisa y cierra en sus narices – 

- "Ha no, ni en broma me quedo aquí afuera" – Dando unos pasos hacia atrás y viendo fijamente la puerta – _"¿Y si me duele?... ¡Pero si ya estoy muerto! ¡Ya que me puede doler!" _– Tras lo cual se avienta hacia la puerta y... la cruza sin ningún problema – "Uff!! Que alivio!!" – Volteándose y encontrando...  -

Una cama donde esta otra vez el mismo, con varios aparatos conectados a todo su cuerpo, equipo, suero, sangre y una mascarilla de oxigeno, en una silla al lado estaba Camus apoyado en la cama, parecía dormir y a su espalda Douglas...

- "Camus, despierta" – Zarandeándolo – 

- "¿Mm?" – 

- "Vamos! Tienes una visita"

-  "¿Dou... Douglas?" – 

- "El mismo, vine a ver como estabas y como seguía... Milo" – 

- "No muy bien, no ha mejorado nada" – Camus toma la mano de su Milo – "Los doctores dicen que está en coma... y que tal vez jamás vuelva a despertar... que es un caso perdido..." – Apretando con fuerza – 

- "Comprendo, y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?... – 

- "¿Cómo crees que puedo sentirme?" – 

-"Disculpa, pero es que no se que decir en casos como estos, lo único que se que tienes que descansar, que te quedes aquí no ayudará en nada; al contrario, podrías perjudicar tu salud" – Tomándolo del brazo pero no se mueve – "Camus, no te pongas necio" – Jalándolo con más fuerza pero - 

- "¡¡NO QUIERO!!" – Soltándose – "No quiero dejar a Milo solo, no quiero, ¿Qué tal si despierta? Podría sentirse solo, no quiero irme de su lado" – De su cara nuevas lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar – "Milo, por que tenías que cometer semejante tontería, por que... ¡¡¿Por qué?!!" – Apretando con fuerza sus puños, se sentía impotente, decepcionado... abandonado por la persona que tanto ama – 

- "Ya no llores, todo se solucionara" – Douglas se le acerca tiernamente y lo abraza, el Francés no se resiste necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien en quien derramar todas las lágrimas que aún le quedaban, y Douglas era ese _alguien_ por el momento – 

- "¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!" – Repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el pecho de su amigo sin parra de llorar – "¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más?" -  

- "No lo se" –

Camus permaneció llorando por varios minutos mas, Milo no lo soportaba, podía soportar verse a si mismo lastimado, podía incluso hacerse a la idea de ya no estar vivo, pero por nada podía soportar ver a Camus llorar, era lo más duro... 

_- "Tu tenias razón, debí aprender a controlar mi carácter, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde"_ – Se dice y se va ¿A dónde? No le importaba mucho, solo quería desaparecer... y jamás volver... - 

- "Ve a descansar" – Habla Douglas una vez nota que su amigo se ha tranquilizado – "Necesitas dormir, ya todos están enterados en el trabajo, amigos y conocidos me encargo yo de avisarles y de todo lo que haga falta, no te preocupes" – 

- "Yo..." – 

- "Sin peros, ya deja de reclamar y ve; descansa, que Milo no se ira a ningún lado, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo por hoy" – 

- "Y yo también" – Dice un hombre en la entrada – 

- "Aioria..." – Susurra Camus - 

- "Douglas tiene razón, debes descansar él y yo nos haremos cargo de Milo, es más, Shion me dio varios días para eso, él también esta muy afectado por esto" – 

- "Es que, no se..." – 

- "A Milo no le gustaría que tu te enfermaras por su culpa" –  Finaliza Aioria - 

Camus quiere objetar pero sabia que él tenía razón por lo que asiente ligeramente y se retira del cuarto, Aioria se sienta donde estuviera, y Douglas se queda ahí observando fijamente el cuerpo de su jefe mientras piensa

_- "Grrr... Esto no estaba en plan... madito Boris, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él" - _

**  **

Camus llego a la casa, terriblemente cansado, se dirige a su cuarto pero cambia de opinión y va hacia a su estudio, deseaba sentirse seguro, sentir que nada había pasado... lentamente abre y entra, enciende la luz y cierra detrás suyo, recargándose en la puerta... da un suspiro tratando de librarse de sus penas... y lentamente empieza deslizarse hasta terminar en el suelo... con su vista fija en el techo, luego recorre el cuarto con ella, sin prestar atención a nada en particular hasta que su mirada se posa en una pintura en particular colocada justo al frente suyo, era el de la antigua Grecia...

_- "¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso después de que nos conocimos?" – _

_- "Como olvidarlo" – _

****

**"Recapitulación 3"**

****

La cena paso tranquila para ambos, ninguno toco el tema de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, por lo que se le pasaron platicando de todo y a la vez de nada, congeniaban muy bien a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes, Milo... calculador, cínico, libertino, platicador a mas no poder,...  Camus... frió, serio, pensativo...

- "Y así fue como termine aquí en Grecia, por no saber callarme frente a mi jefe, creo que pensó que un tiempo fuera de Japón me podría venir bien, no se en que forma, pero ya que" – Decía Milo con una sonrisa pícara al cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargarse en el sofá – 

- "Debes aprender a controlar tu carácter, algún día podría perjudicarte" – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Hay Camus, me regañas como si fueras mi madre, y como le he dicho a ella te lo digo a ti, no me va a pasar nada, tenlo por seguro" – Él solo hace una mueca de disgusto por lo que Milo esta por decir otra de sus tantas bromas cuando se da cuenta de la hora – "¡¡Oh no!!" –

- "¿Qué?" – 

- "Ya son las dos de la mañana , tengo que irme" – Tomando sus cosas – "Mañana tendré una junta importante a primera hora y necesito descansar" – Dirigiéndose a la puerta pero... lo detienen del brazo – 

- "Espera... estaba pensando que..." – 

- "Tu piensas demasiado, ya eso no es novedad para mí Ja! Ja! Ja! deberías dejarte llevar aunque sea una sola vez por tus impulsos" – Le dice entre risas – 

- "Estoy hablando enserio" – 

- "Y yo también; aún así prometo no volver a interrumpirte" – Sin embargo Camus lo suelta y se da la media vuelta – 

- "No, mejor no" – 

- "Anda no seas malo" – Milo lo toma de los hombros acción que le provoca un escalofrió - 

- "E.. eh... ya que vas a estar tres semanas aquí en Grecia, pues... podrías quedarte aquí... en... mi casa, no te cobraría absolutamente nada, y además..." – No termina por que siente como lo sueltan y abre la puerta – "¿Milo?" – 

- "¿Me dejarías pensarlo?" – Le dice sin voltearse – 

- "Cla...claro" – 

- "En ese caso, adiós" – Cerrando la puerta, Camus se queda ahí estático pero con una pequeña sonrisa, una corazonada le decía que aceptaría – 

**  **

Un nuevo día, día en el que Camus siguió practicando para lograr convertirse en el mejor pintor que el mundo hubiera conocido jamás, tal y como lo había prometido a sus padres... 

No regreso hasta la noche, pero satisfecho de su trabajo, había terminado la pintura Griega, que se veía espléndida, irradiaba cierto magnetismo, uno podía sentirse como si realmente estuviera observando la antigua ciudad y no... un simple el cuadro.

Él intentaba descifrar el por que de su repentino cambio, nunca se había sentido tan extraño, tan bien, tan feliz...

Coloca la llave para abrir su departamento, pero para su sorpresa este esta abierto 

- "¡¿?!"- Entra lentamente, deja sus cosas en la entrada, sospechaba que podía haber sido un robo pero todo se ve exactamente igual – "Pues eso no parece ser" – Sigue revisando, no hay nada roto, forzado o cambiado de sitio – "¿Habré olvidado cerrar?" – Se pregunta en voz alta, ya estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de eso, cuando de entre las sombras unos brazos salen y lo agarran –

- "Buuuu..." – 

- "¡¡AHHHHHHH!! " – Y salir despavoridamente corriendo – "¡¡FANTASMAS!! ¡¡AUXILIO!!" – Llegando hasta el marco de la puerta pero frenándose de golpe al oír una risa muy, pero MUY conocida - 

- "JA! JA! JA! ¡¡Pero que gracioso!! ¡¡Hasta pálido estas!! Ja! Ja! Ja!"–

- "¡¡¡MILOOOOO!!!" – Le grita de coraje hasta llegar a su lado, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que le doliera el puño -  ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!! ¡¡Con esta van dos, ¿Realmente deseas matarme?!! – Tomándolo de la camisa, pero Milo no paraba de reír – 

- "No... solo... quería darte una... sorpresa Ja! Ja! Ja! – 

- "Grrr..." – Camus ya tiene el puño listo para golpearlo cuando un pequeño detalle lo hace bajar la mano – "¡¡¿Cómo rayos fue que entraste?!!" – Soltándolo – 

- "Pedí la llave extra del conserje y ya" – 

- " ¡! "  - 

- "Vamos hombre, quita ya esa cara, deberías estar feliz" – 

- "¿Por qué sigo con vida?" – 

- "También, pero mas por que decidí aceptar quedarme aquí contigo el resto de mi estancia ¿Qué te parece?" – 

- "¿Lo dices enserio?" – 

- "Por supuesto" – Dándole una palmada en la espalda – "Y ten por seguro que no te arrepentirás" – Retirándose a la cocina silbando – 

- "Mmm... eso espero..." – 

**"Fin Recapitulación 3"**

Milo camina bajo la lluvia, llovía tal y como el día anterior, no había ningún cambio, excepto que no sentía las gotas, todas lo pasaban como si no existiera

- "Como si no estuviera" – 

Esa sensación tan extraña lo incomodaba de sobremanera por lo que decide refugiarse en el metro y por que no ¿Subirse sin pagar?, esta idea lo hace medio desglosar una sonrisa ya que podía considerarse una ventaja de su nueva situación

- "¿Pero a donde van los muertos por estos tiempos?" – Lo medita profundamente sin tener la más mínima idea -  "Mmmm... creo que mejor será ir a mi casa, por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que podré entrar, no como las tantas veces que olvide las llaves y que Camus casi me matará de un golpe" – Ese ultimo comentario lo hace sonreír, sentía que le hacía falta, el metro llega y Milo sube tranquilamente, no hay mucha gente pero decide quedarse parado observando todo con detalle, pequeñas cosas de las que uno no se da cuenta al estar sumergido en nuestros pensamientos o bien preocupado por todo sin prestar atención absolutamente a nada, Milo suspira este sería un largo viaje, se recarga tranquilamente en la puerta sin darse cuenta que un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello azul oscuro lo mira sin muy buenas intenciones desde el otro extremo del vagón

- "¡¡Oye tu!! ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo en _mi _tren"

- "¿Mm?" – 

- "No te hagas estúpido, sabes muy bien que te estoy hablando a ti" –

Milo voltea hacia todos lados

- "¿Me está hablando a mí?" –

- "Noooo, le hablo al muerto imbecil de al lado ¡Por supuesto que es a ti!" - 

Milo estaba confundido, no espera encontrarse tan pronto a otro como él y mucho menos... con alguien con ese pésimo carácter, pero no era lo único que iba descubrir de él

- "¿Qui...quien eres?" – 

- "Me solían decir Ikki pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, ahora lo más importante es ¡¡QUE TE LARGUES INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ!!" – Ikki se abalanza hacia Milo peligrosamente y para su sorpresa, Ikki comienza a pasar a traer todas las cosas de los mortales, el periódico de un señor sale volando, el café de un señora que cae sobre varios pasajeros y para terminar empuja a un niño al piso –

- "¿Co... como puedes hacer eso? Se supone que no podemos tocar nada" – 

- "Hum! Y para el colmo idiota, vaya suerte la que tengo hoy" – 

El metro se detiene lentamente, habían llegado a la siguiente estación y es cuando Ikki llega enfrente de Milo que no se mueve y es cuando le da un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, justamente cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo

- "¡Ahh!" – Y Milo cae fuera del vagón – " ¡Arg! ¡¡Maldito demente!! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" – 

- "Esto apréndetelo muy bien... por que absolutamente ningún fantasma, muerto o lo que quiera que seamos ya, se sube al tren que me quito la vida" – Ikki se da la media vuelta justo cuando el tren comenzaba a moverse, Milo se queda ahí tirado tratando de comprenderlo, sin mucho resultado, lentamente se incorpora – 

- "¿Y ahora como me voy?" –

жжжжж


	3. PARTE III

"GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

****

**_PARTE III_**

****

- "Esto es injusto" - Milo camina pateando una piedrecilla por todas las calles de un barrio de clase baja, había preferido salir la estación de metro; por su seguridad - "A este ritmo jamás llegaré, aunque si lo pienso bien, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, nada me apura a llegar, antes era Camus pero ahora..." - Suspirando - "Mejor pienso en otra cosa" - 

Las cosas siguen así por varios minutos, Milo tiene la cabeza gacha, pero la una silueta de un hombre pasar rápidamente al lado suyo y rebasarlo, lo hace detenerse

- "Ese... ese tipo... ¡¡Lo conozco!! ¡¡Es el que me robo mi cartera!!" - Se dice persiguiéndolo por entre varias callejuelas peores que las anteriores, recorriendo algunos cientos de metros hasta el entrar en un construcción que esta muy deteriorada debido al paso del tiempo - "Con que es aquí donde te escondes, maldito" - 

Ambos suben hasta el segundo piso, el hombre abre una puerta, entra y cierra, Milo se queda afuera con una sonrisa cínica

- "Hasta que por fin me sirve de algo saber traspasar paredes" - Y eso es lo que hace, encontrándose para su sorpresa a - "¡¡¿Douglas?!!"

- "Hasta que por fin llegas, Boris" - Dice Douglas fumando un cigarrillo sentado en el único sillón de la habitación - 

- "Hum!! No sabía que me esperaras ¿Que es lo que quieres?" - 

- "Siempre al grano" - Tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola - "Vengo por la cartera" - 

- "Ah, eso" - Rebuscando en su bolsillo - "Ahí está, hubieras visto el trabajo que me costo obtenerla" - Aventándosela - 

- "Si ya lo se y sabes que... eres un verdadero inútil"

- "¡¡Vuelve a repetir eso y...!!" - 

- "¡¿Y que?! Sabes de antemano que no puedes hacerme nada primo, yo soy el que te sacó de tu problema de deuda de dinero y te ayudó con tu inconveniente en la policía, por lo que sabes que me la debes, así que te callas y me escuchas..." - 

- "..." - 

- "No se que rayos tuviste que hacer para que obtuvieras esta cosa y tampoco me importa, pero te dije muy claramente que no quería que lo matarás ¡¡No debías haber matado a Milo!! ¡¡Eso echa por la borda gran parte de mi plan!!" - 

- "Espera un momento, no lo maté, el fue el diota que empezó la pelea, un carro salió de la nada y..."

- "Y lo dejo en a coma, que es lo mismo que estar muerto, para mi maldita desgracia, ahora tengo que estar fingiendo que le tenía aunque fuera un poco de respeto, Ja! a ese engreído..." - 

- "¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?" - 

- "Tengo planes... muchos planes" - Revisando la cartera y encontrando unos números - "Aquí están" - 

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "Son las claves de acceso a todos los registros y cuentas de la compañía, con ellos puedo desfalcarla sin que nadie se de la más mínima cuenta" - 

- "¿Qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero?" - Recargándose en la pared -  "¿Tal vez fugarte del país?"  - 

- "Eso será después, por ahora necesito pagar las deudas en las que me metí por tu culpa, si no lo hago antes de 48 horas mi cabeza rodara por los suelos" - 

- "¿Y luego?" - 

- "¿Luego? Fácil, Boris Beaudoin, con Milo fuera de mí camino, será mas fácil conquistar al hombre que amo... Camus Winger" - Revisando su reloj - "Es tarde, te veré mañana y recuerda, la policía te anda buscando..." - 

- "No te preocupes, esos tontos jamás podrían atraparme, además, nadie me presto demasiada atención, por lo que dudo mucho que haya testigos fidedignos" - 

- "Eso espero, pero por nuestra seguridad quédate aquí ¡Y ni se te ocurra salir!" - Douglas cierra la puerta con fuerza y se marcha lo más rápido que puede, repudiaba ese nido de ratas - 

Pasa al lado de Milo que esta en estado de Shock y con la vista perdida

- "Douglas... fue el que tramo todo esto... Nunca pensé... jamás... que él... él..." -  Reaccionado, pero ya no se encuentra - "K..kk...k" - Apretando con fuerza sus puños y rechinado los dientes -  "Ma... maldito bastardo" "¡¡PAGÁRAS POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO DOUGLAS!! ¡¡TE MATARÉ!!" - Corriendo lo más rápido que puede para alcanzarlo - "¡¡No se como le haga, pero tu eres hombre muerto!! ¡¡Terminarás igual o peor que yo!!" - 

Llegando hasta la salida del edifico pero no encontrándolo por ningún lado

- "¡¡Maldita sea, se me escapó!!" - Sin embargo un carro lujoso pasa justo delante suyo y dentro de esté esta Douglas - "¡¡Vuelve acá traidor!! ¡¡Eso es lo que eres... un maldito traidor" - Corriendo detrás del auto por varias cuadras  - "Ah- ah- ah... es inútil, estar muerto no significa que sea más veloz " - Deteniéndose y golpeando el suelo con fuerza - "No te permitiré que le pongas ni uno solo de tus mugroso dedos a Camus... _a mi Camus_" - 

Milo se queda ahí en medio de una calle poco transitada, la gente lo pasa sin darse cuenta y a él... sinceramente ya no le importaba

- "Debe de haber alguna forma, alguien que pueda escucharme, cualquiera..." - 

Con estos pensamientos, delante suyo dos hombres discutían

- "Aquí es" - 

- "¿Estas seguro? Recuerda que todo mundo dice que nada de esto es verdad, que son solo trucos baratos" - 

- "¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro! Sino, no estaría aquí" - Entrando en una extraña tienda - 

- "Como quieras, pero luego no me salgas conque no te dije nada"

Milo los observa extrañado, hasta que su mirada se posa en el letrero de la entrada que dice 

**"Médiums profesionales, contactamos a cualquier difunto"**

-"¿!" - 

**  **

Una extraña habitación adornada con todo tipo de objetos esotéricos, estatuas budistas y un extraño olor a incienso es lo que más la caracterizan, Milo atraído mas por la curiosidad que otra cosa, había decidido seguir a los hombres que se encuentran de rodillas sentados frente a una mesa.

- "¿Qué se les ofrece?" - Les dice un joven que ha salido de una puerta lateral - 

- "He... mucho gusto... mi nombre es Shiryu y él es Shura" -

- "Encantado, soy Mu" - Sonriéndoles -

- "Hemos venido por que deseamos saber si usted puede contactar a una persona muy querida que murió hace un año" - 

- "Por supuesto, para eso estamos" - 

- "¿Entonces si es posible?" - 

- "Todo es posible Shura, siempre y cuando creas que lo es" - 

- "En ese caso te suplico que contactes a Seiya" - Dice Shiryu, Mu lo mira fijamente y se va hasta una pared que tiene un dibujo budista grabado - 

- "Yo no se como hacer eso, pero si mi compañero que es el mas grande y sabio médium que existe; Shaka, solicitamos de tu presencia" - 

_- "Tonterías"_ - Musita Milo dispuesto a irse, pero es justo cuando del suelo empieza a salir humo -_ "¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?" - _

El humo lentamente se desvanece revelando la figura de un hombre alto, con cabello rubio y largo, ataviado en vestimenta al estilo budista, él es Shaka que con paso firme camina hasta la mesa y se arrodilla frente a ellos, siempre con los ojos cerrados 

- "Necesito una foto de Seiya" - 

- "¡Si! ¡Si claro!... Tome" - Shiryu rápidamente se la da, Shaka medio abre los ojos pero casi al instante los cierra y deja la foto sobre la mesa para poner sus manos en posición de rezo  - 

- "Solo esto es necesario, ahora presten atención... ¡Seiya, el maravilloso Shaka invoca tu presencia aquí en la Tierra, en el mundo de los mortales, danos el privilegió de tenerte una vez más aquí entre nosotros!" - Un silencio sepulcral invade la habitación - 

-_ "Ja! Esto es un fraude" _- Dice Milo y Shaka abre los ojos un poco asustado - 

- "¿Te paso algo?" - Le pregunta Mu en voz baja - 

- "No, solo que creí oír algo raro" - Volviendo a ponerse a rezar - "Ven a nosotros Seiya, ¡Te lo ordeno!" - 

_- "E...él... pupupu... ¡Pudo oírme!" -_ Tartamudea Milo - 

- "Si, ya puedo verlo" - Dirigiéndose a Shiryu - "Esta aquí, a respondido a nuestro llamado" - Shiryu y Shura se voltean a ver - 

- "¿Y donde está? No lo veo por ningún lado" - Dice Shura incrédulo- 

- "Eso es por que él es un ente, un espíritu que solo puede ser visto por los ojos de los que tienen el don de comunicarse con los no-vivos" - 

- "Y ¿Qué le dice? ¿Cómo ha estado? Dígale que yo estoy bien, que lo he extraño mucho" - 

- "Tranquilo Shiryu, Seiya me está diciendo que se encuentra bien, que se fue directo al cielo, y que también lo extraña mucho" - 

- "¿En el cielo? ¿No se abra equivocado? Por que el Seiya que yo le digo era un delincuente... pero aún así lo quería"- 

- "¡¡¿A SÍ?!!" - Con una gota de sudor -  "Eh...a pues eso, es por que... por que... eh..." - 

- "Por que él ya pagó su condena" - Interrumpe Mu ayudando a Shaka- 

_- "¡¡Shaka!! ¡¡Ya deja de estar engañándolos!!" _- Le habla Milo - 

- "¿! Mu... ¿Oíste eso?" - 

- "¿Oír que?" - 

- _"¡¡No me ignores!!"_ - 

- "Esa voz..." - 

- "¿Cuál voz?" - 

- _"¡¡Me llamo Milo, necesito de tu ayuda!!"­_-

- "Como que cual voz ¡¡Esa que me esta gritando!!" - Shaka se para asustado, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? - "¡No me salgas con que no puedes oírla Mu!" - 

- "No" - Mu, Shiryu y Shura lo miran extrañados -

- "Debe ser una broma" - __

- _"¿Crees que esto suena como una broma?" - _Milo esta a su lado, tenía ganas de golpearlo por no creerle  - _"¡¡Pues no lo es!! ¡¡Y mas te vale que me prestes atención de una maldita vez!!" _- 

- "¡¡Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Que es esa voz?!!" - Shaka completamente pálido acciona un botoncito en la estatua de Buda abriéndose una pequeña puerta, por la cual entra, cierra y se queda sentado en el piso - "No he oído nada, no he oído nada, todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación" -

- _"Pues no" ­­_- Milo lo estaba siguiendo - _"Y no importa donde te escondas, no te desharás de mí hasta que me prestes atención" - _

- "¿Yo? ¡¡No ni lo sueñes!! ¡¡Aléjate de mí!! " - Huyendo por otra parte ante un suspiro resignado de Milo  - 

_- "Aunque sea ya encontré a alguien, solo me falta convérselo de que no está loco... aún, y eso no va ser nada fácil"-_

**  **

En otro lado de la cuidad Douglas se encuentra en la alguna vez fue la oficina de Milo 

- "Estos deben ser los números... tienen que serlos o soy hombre muerto" - Ingresándolos por completo - "¡Perfecto! Veamos, donde estás precioso dinero, donde... " - Encontrando una cuenta que es por mas de cien millones de dólares - "Pero que tenemos aquí" -  Y empezando a marcar velozmente por teléfono - 

- "¿Quién es?" - 

- "Soy yo, Douglas Tedfford" - 

- "... ¿Ya lo tienes?" - 

- "Si" - 

- "Ya era hora, muy bien, presta atención a las 6 de la tarde dentro de 2 días o sea el 6 de Febrero trasferirás todo a la siguiente cuenta..." - 

- "Correcto" - Anotándola - 

- "... y una vez listo, volveremos a marcarte" - 

- "¡Espera! Aun no me has dicho de cuanto va a ser mi parte" -  

- "Ja! listo, muy listo, solo descuenta todo lo que nos debes, mas que la mitad de todo ese dinero es nuestro... has cuentas" - Colgando, Douglas se queda oyendo la intermitente del teléfono, despacio cuelga sintiéndose aliviado - 

- "Ya casi..." - 

**  **

- "¿Quieres algo más?" - Le pregunta Mu dándole un café a Shaka, ambos están en el cuarto que comparten, algunos pisos más arriba del mismo edificio donde trabajan - 

- "No" - 

- "¿Y bien?" - 

- "¿Y bien que?" - 

- "¿No me vas a decir que te pasó?" - 

- "Nunca me lo vas a creer" - 

- "Eso te lo diré  yo" - 

- "Como quieras..." - Shaka da un suspiro - "Oigo voces Mu y esta vez es de verdad, no es ningún truco, dice llamarse Milo y que me necesita" - 

- "..." - 

- "Te dije que no me creerías" - 

- "No es eso" - 

- "¿Entonces que es? ¿Locura?" - 

- "Podría ser, pero ¿Qué no recuerdas? En alguna ocasión me llegaste a decir que en tu familia existían realmente personas con la capacidad de hablar con los muertos" - 

- "Si ¿Y eso que?" - 

- "¿Y si tu también eres uno de ellos?" - 

- "Deliras, nunca me había pasado algo ni lo mas remotamente parecido, ¿Por qué iba a empezar hoy?" - 

- "No lo se, a lo mejor es por que _Milo_ realmente necesita de tu ayuda" - Dejando solo a un Shaka que solo se limita a ver su café - 

- _"Entonces ¿Me ayudarás?" - _Milo que ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo - 

- "¡Arg! ¿Sigues aquí? ­-

_- "Parece que Mu cree más en mi existencia que tu mismo" _- 

- "¡¡Ya cierra la boca!!" - Parándose furioso - "¡¡No voy a volver a prestarte atención!!" - 

_- "Eso es lo que tu crees"_ - Sonriendo malévolamente - _"Nadie hasta el día de hoy ha logrado ignorarme cuando me propongo molestarlo" - _

- "Pues eso ya lo veremos" - 

_- "Je! Je! Je!" _- Milo ríe malévolamente y Shaka solo hace esto - 

- "Glup!" - 

жжжжж


	4. PARTE IV

_"GHOST"_

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

PARTE IV 

****

La noche llegó pronto para Milo y... Shaka, que esta mas por que harto de un Milo que parecía nunca callarse, por lo que había decidido irse a dormir, la mejor forma para ignorarlo pensó, pero no contó con que su compañero es más astuto de lo que pensaba

- "Sigues empeñado en creer que solo estas soñando ¿Verdad?" – Le dice Milo al sentarse en un sillón que está en el cuarto –

- "Hum!!" – 

- "Muy bien, intenta dormir... si es que puedes" – 

- "¿!" –

- "Cof! Cof! Cof!" – Aclarándose a garganta – "Espero te guste Shaka, por que si no, no me importa..." –

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?" – Sentándose en la cama con un mal presentimiento –

- "¿Yo? Solo me pondré  cantar... nada sin importancia" - 

- "Muy bien" – Shaka se vuelva a acostar, cierra los ojos justo cuando su cerebro capta el mensaje – "¡¡¿Qué tu vas a que?!!" – 

- "Ejem! Esta es mi favorita, monótona e interminable... ¡¡Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña...!!" – Milo a parte de que cantaba una canción infantil trataba de desentonar lo más que podía – 

- "¡Ahh! ¡¡GUARDA SILENCIO!!" – Shaka trata de taparse los oídos con la almohada pero era en vano, entre mas lo hacía mas, Milo mas fuerte gritaba y mas entonaba -  

- "... como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante... ¡¡DOS ELEFANTES...!!" – 

- "Por favor, ¡¡Quiero dormir!!" – Aventándole una almohada de donde sabía que provenía la voz, pero era inútil, eso no afectaba a Milo –  

- "¿Me ayudarás?" -   

- "Mmm.... no" – 

- "¡¡TRES ELEFANTES..." – 

- "..." – 

Shaka visiblemente derrotado, se acuesta pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera quedarse dormido y olvidarse de su pequeño problema

Pero casi ocho horas después ...

- "¡¡999,999,999 Elefantes se columpiaban..."  - Las cosas seguían exactamente igual – 

- "... Sobre la tela..."

- "..." – 

- "...de una araña y como..."

- "..." – 

- "...veían que resistía..."

- "..." – 

- "Fueron a llamar a otro elefante..."

- " ¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Tu ganas!!" – Shaka se para de golpe de la cama – "¡¡Te ayudaré!! ¡¡Pero por lo que mas quieras!! ¡¡Cierra esa enorme boca y déjame dormir!!" – 

- "Si yo ya sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aceptarás"–

- "Cínico" – 

- "Gracias, levántate que tenemos mucho que hacer" – 

- "Perdón, ¿Ahora mismo?" – 

- "Claro, mientras tu y yo seguimos discutiendo quien sabe que rayos está tramando el maldito de Douglas contra mi Camus" – 

- "¿Quién es Camus?" – 

- "Larga historia, que te la contaré en el camino, muévete" – 

Shaka resignadamente le obedece, ya había aceptado y tenía que cumplir auque sinceramente prefería seguir durmiendo o mas bien por fin comenzar a dormir, da un suspiro de cansancio y pesadamente comienza a vestirse

**  **

Camus se encuentra en la sala, con la vista perdida, desde el momento mismo del accidente había perdido el sentido de la realidad, envuelto en un triste sueño. Se mueve como maquina, las cosas las hacía por inercia, la alegría de vivir lo había abandonado, sin ganas de nada, la casa es grande, vacía, sola...

- "Ya es hora" – Se dice así mismo dispuesto a irse al hospital, pero el timbre suena un poco antes – "¿?" –

- "Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí?" – Tocando con fuerza – 

- "_Oye, ten mas cuidado o vas a tirar la puerta" –_

- "No me molestes con eso, ya estamos aquí ¿No? por lo menos deja de fastidiarme" - 

Camus lentamente abre

- "¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?" – 

- "He... a bueno yo... verá me llamo Shaka Steiner" – Camus asiente e instintivamente busca a alguien más a su lado – 

- _"Juraría que estaba hablando con alguien, pero no hay nadie"_ – Piensa y vuelve a fijar su vista en el extraño- "¿Es muy urgente? tengo algo de prisa" - 

- "Si, es muy importante y aquí afuera no es el lugar mas apropiado para que hablemos ¿Puedo pasar?" – Shaka fija la vista en Camus que duda al principio pero al final abre, ambos se sientan en la sala– 

- "¿Y bien?" – Le pregunta cruzándose de brazos – 

- "Mire, lo que tengo que informarle puede ser difícil de creer, le admito que si a mi me pasara tampoco lo creería, pero es real..."– 

- "¿Qué es?, ya le he dicho que tengo prisa" - 

- "... ¿Usted conoce a un tal Milo?" – Camus se sorprende un poco por la pregunta pero solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza – 

- "Pues el caso es ayer _accidentalmente_ Milo se contacto conmigo y me ha dicho que él robo de su cartera no fue un accidente, todo fue planeado por Douglas y un tal Boris..." – 

- "¿De cual Douglas me esta hablando?" – 

- "De Douglas... he..." – 

- _"Tedford, te lo estuve repitiendo hasta el cansancio" _– Milo se encuentra atrás suyo -  

- "¡No me interrumpas, eso ya lo se, todavía que te estoy haciendo el favor me interrumpes, pero que respeto el tuyo!" – Le contesta gritando al aire, Camus se limita a observarlo y frunce el ceño - 

- "¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto? ¿Acaso creer que me voy a tragar eso de que usted habla con Milo y para el colmo que fue Douglas el que intento matarlo?" –

- _"No, solo robarme los números para la cuenta bancaria" – _

_­_- "No solo robarme... ¡robarle! los números de la cuenta bancaria" – Camus se levanta y con paso decidido se dirige rumbo hasta la puerta de entrada abriéndola – 

- "Hágame el favor de salir de mi casa" – 

- "¡¡Pero!!" – Parándose de golpe – 

- "¡Ahora! ¡¡No se quien diablos lo mando, pero esto no me hace ninguna gracia!! ¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí!" - 

- "¿Ahora que hago Milo?" – Musitando – 

- _"Mm, no lo se, nunca espere que reaccionará así" – _

- "¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡Se supone que lo conoces!" – 

Camus sigue esperando en la entrada pero al notar que Shaka se encuentra otra vez hablando solo, no lo duda más, se le acerca y lo toma de la camisa 

- "¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!!" – Aventándolo al piso –

- "¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves tu.. tu... Camus?!" – Shaka nota como de los ojos de el Francés profundas lágrimas comienzan a salir – 

- "Deje de molestarme, ni usted ni nadie sabe lo que estoy sufriendo" – Apretado los puños de impotencia, Shaka sin saber que hacer se levanta del suelo  – 

- "Yo..." – 

- "¡Tu nada! ¡¡LARGO!!" – Camus visiblemente alterado, lo empuja hasta la calle, se da la media vuelta y cierra de un portazo – 

- "No funciono Milo... ¿Milo? ¡¡¿Dónde estas?!! ¡Te estoy hablando!" – 

Pero Milo se había quedado dentro de la casa junto a Camus que esta recargado en la puerta tratando de contener las lágrimas, sin resultado alguno

- "Por que, ¿Por qué me atormentan?" – 

- _"Camus..."_

- "Rompiste tu promesa Milo, ¡¡LA ROMPISTE!!"- Golpeando con fuerza la pared, haciéndose sangrar la mano - 

- _"No... no la rompí ¡Y te lo voy a demostrar!" – _Milo traspasa la pared para alcanzar a un Shaka que ya va hasta la esquina – 

- _"¡Espera!" – _

- "¿Mh?" – 

- _"¡Tienes que volver!" – _

- "Para que me vuelvan maltratar, olvídalo, ya te ayude pero que _ese_ de allá no me hace caso, y eso ya no es problema mío" – 

- _"¡Por favor!" – _Milo se pone frente a Shaka, aunque él no lo puede ver sabe que está ahí – _"Te lo suplico, regresa, nunca he suplicado en mi vida, y te pido por lo que mas quieras que vuelvas, eres mi ultima esperanza" – _

Shaka se queda ahí parado, meditando, cierra los ojos y se da la media vuelta

- "No..." – 

_- "¡¡¿Qué?!!" – _

- "... se por que lo hago, pero esta bien" – 

_- "Gracias" –_

 - "No me lo agradezcas hasta que hayamos convencido a ese terco ¿Qué hago ahora?" – Deteniéndose frente a la entrada nuevamente – 

- _"Llámalo" _ - 

- "... Mmmm" – Tocando el timbre, pero nadie contesta – "¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!! ¡¡Te estoy hablando!! ¡¡Tengo muchas cosas que decirte!! ¡¡Milo te envía un mensaje!!" – Nada pasa – 

Camus tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería abrirle, no quería saber nada

- "Solo es un truco" – Musita, varias gotas de sangre siguen cayendo de su mano comenzando hacer un pequeño charco, Milo estaba de su lado otra vez – 

- _"¡Shaka! ¡Háblale sobre Grecia! – _

_- _"¿Grecia y eso que tiene que v..?"

- _"Solo hazlo"_

- "..." – 

- _"¡¡Hazlo!!" – _

- "... Tu sabes lo que haces... espero..." – Tomando aire y bajando el tono de voz a uno más suave – "Camus, se que no aceptas nada de lo que digo, no te culpo pero escucha atentamente, por alguna razón puedo escuchar a Milo, a tu Milo como según él me platico..." - 

Adentro el Francés lo escuchaba atentamente y con este ultimo comentario desglosa una pequeña sonrisa

- "... y él aun siendo un espíritu, me dijo que no quiso irse al otro mundo por algo de un promesa de estar siempre juntos..." – 

- "..." – Alzando la cabeza sorprendido – 

- _"Sigue hablándole, esta dando resultado" – _

 - "... ¿Cómo podría saber eso, si esto fuera una broma?"

- "A...a...a" – 

- _"Dile sobre el café de Athena"_

- "... ¿Recuerdas sobre el Café de Athena? Milo me contó que fue un lugar muy importante para ustedes dos y que nunca nadie se enteró de eso, ¿Camus? ¿Me estas poniendo atención?" – 

La puerta sigue sin abrirse, Shaka se da por vencido, dispuesto a irse pero...

- "Espera" – Abriendo – "O eres muy bueno averiguando la vida de los demás o bien es que todo lo que dices puede que sea verdad" – 

- "¿Tu que crees?" – 

- "Que no lo se, pero deseo averiguarlo" – Camus sale lentamente – "Tomemos un café, como en el Café de Athena" - 

**"Recapitulación 4"**

****

Milo acepto quedarse las cuatro semanas de su viaje con Camus, cosa que le gusto, aunque al principio tuvieron sus problemas, por que chocaron formas de vivir completamente diferentes

- "¡¡Milo, eres un verdadero desastre!!" – Dándose cuenta de que toda la casa estaba completamente desordenada -  

- "¡¿Yo?! ¡¡Tu eres un maniático de la limpieza!!" – 

- "¡¡Se llama orden!!" – 

- "¡¡Lo que sea, un poco de mugre de vez en cuando no hace daño!!" – 

- "¡¡¿Quién lo dice?!!" – 

- "¡¡Yo lo digo!!" – 

- "¡¿A sí?!" – 

- "¡SI!" – 

- "Grrr" – 

- "Grrr" – 

**  **

Los demás días pasaron rápidamente y  sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas, Milo pronto se iría y esto a Camus... lo entristecía profundamente, aún no entendía a la perfección el motivo pero tenía una ligera sospecha... desde lo que había pasado en el risco, la cena, el tiempo conviviendo con Milo de carácter libertino, su manera tan fácil de desquiciarlo, su amistad... sentía que comenzaba a quererlo, pero era solo eso ¿Cariño? ¿O tal vez... algo más?

Todo esto rondaba por la cabeza de Camus que se encuentra en una plaza, observando a la gente pasar mientras les pintaba un cuadro, sumergido en sus pensamientos como siempre no se da cuenta que un hombre perfectamente trajeado esta detrás suyo y observa su trabajo con mucho interés 

- "Que interesante" – 

- "¡¡¿Mm?!!" – Saltando - 

- "Oh lo siento, te asuste" – 

- "No, solo... es que..." – 

- "Ja! Ja! no es para que te apenes" - 

- " !!" – Sonrojándose - 

- "Deja que me presente ... me llamo Julián Solo" – 

- "¡¿El famoso expositor?!" –  

- "Me conoces, eso me halaga" – 

- "¡¿Y quien no?! Usted es conocido en todo el mundo por tener uno de los mejores gustos en la pintura y dar grandes presentaciones de ellas"-

- "No me des tanto crédito" – Encendiendo un cigarrillo – " Si lo único que hago yo es ayudar a los jóvenes con talento dándoles apoyo económico para que puedan explotar mejor su habilidad... con ciertas regalías, claro esta" – 

- "¿Y que hace aquí en Atenas? Se muy bien que usted es de Arabia"– 

- "Ando de vacaciones, me gusta esta gran y maravillosa ciudad de Atenas, y de paso ando... buscando nuevos talentos... y lo mejor es que acabo de encontrar uno que estaré orgulloso de apoyar si me lo permite" – Soltando el humo del cigarro - 

- "..." – 

- "¿No me tienes nada que decir?" – En tono burlón – 

- "¿Esta hablando enserio? ¡Quiero decir! ¡¿Yo?! Pero... ¡¿Por qué?! Es todo un honor... ehh..." – Julián vuelve a reír ese chico era realmente gracioso a la hora de que se trababa –

- "Eres gracioso" – Señalando el cuadro – "Tu trabajo irradia cierto magnetismo, la gente que has trazado parece ser de verdad como si se quisiera salir del cuadro, eso... no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, desde hace un rato te he estado vigilando, a pesar de que estas pensando, tus manos siguen pintando, eso demuestra tu habilidad..." – 

- "No creo merecer sus elogios" – 

- "¿Por qué no?" – Tirando la colilla – 

- "Por que a penas comienzo y dudo mucho que lo que me dice sea del todo verdad" – 

- "Comprendo... no te has dado cuenta... pero toma, esta es mi tarjeta cuando creas que estas seguro de lo que haces búscame... ¡¡Nos vemos!!" – 

Julián así como llego así se fue, perdiéndose entre la gente, un tipo raro pero a la vez la gran oportunidad de Camus

**  **

En el departamento, Milo descansa tranquilamente recostado en el sillón tomando un refresco, había salido temprano y solo quería quedarse ahí acostado sin hacer absolutamente nada

- "Ahhh, esto es vida" – Dando un sorbo y en eso - 

- ¡¡Milo, Milo!! – Entra Camus dándole un buen susto por lo que empieza ahogarse – 

- " Cof! Cof! Cof! ¡Camus! Cof! Cof! ¿QUE RAYOS Cof! TE PASA? ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Casi me matas! –

- "Ya estamos a mano" – Cruzándose de brazos – 

- "No me hace gracia... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que llegarías hasta la noche?" – Acostándose nuevamente – 

- "Eres la flojera encarnada ¿Lo sabías?... pero eso no importa ahora"– 

- "!?"

- "Verás..." – 

Contándole con todo y lujo de detalles, desde que estaba distraído, como siempre... hasta la tarjeta 

- "¡Eso es grandioso!" – Dando un salto del sillón – "¡Hay que celebrarlo!" – 

- "¡¡¿Queee?!! Pero no tiene ni dos segundos que te dije que no se que hacer" 

- "Aceptar, naturalmente" – 

- "Pero" – 

- "¡¡Pero nada Camus!!" – "¡¡Has trabajado muy duro en todo este tiempo que te conozco, y has mejorado sorprendentemente!! ¡¡Alguien mas se ha dado cuenta de tu gran potencial! ¡¿Y que es lo que haces?! ¡Rechazar su ayuda! ¡¡No seas idiota!! ¡¡Esta es tu gran oportunidad!! ¡¡SI LA DESAPROVECHAS TE GOLPEARÉ HASTA CANSARME ESO TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR!!

Milo echaba lumbre de los ojos, no podía entender el comportamiento de ese hombre al que tato ¿Quería? creyó que con esas palabras por fin reaccionaría pero en lugar de eso, él solo sonríe

- "¡¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?!" – 

- "No, todo lo que dices tiene mucho sentido" – 

- "¿Mm? No me des por mi lado" – 

- "No te lo estoy dando, solo dije que tienes razón" – Milo mudo de la impresión se acerca a Camus y le pone una mano en la frente – 

- "Pues fiebre no tienes, me estas preocupando, ¡¡Dime!! ¡¡¿Quién eres tu?!! ¡¡El Camus que yo conozco jamás me da la razón, el se cree el señor soy más sensato que tú!!.... Auch!! – Camus lo había golpeado en la cabeza – 

- "¡¡Déjate ya de estupideces!!" – 

- "Eso si me dolió, esta bien, esta bien, admito que tu si eres Camus, pero te estaré vigilando" – 

- "¿Sabes que voy hacer por haberme ofendido?" – Viéndolo fríamente- 

- "Mmmm...." – Conteniendo la respiración – 

- ".... Pues... Invitarte un café" – Dando la media vuelta - 

Milo respira aliviado 

- "Vaya, por poco, creí que era hombre muerto" –

**  **

Un lugar de nombre "El café de Atena" llamado así por la diferentes representaciones de la mitología griega, incluido el nacimiento de la Diosa del que llevaba nombre; así como pasajes de Ares el dios de la guerra, Afrodita la Diosa de la belleza, Poseidón, Hades solo por mencionar algunos

- "¿Que piensa hacer? Deberías aceptar de una vez" – Le pregunta Milo mientras toma un café, ellos dos se encuentran en una de los rincones del lugar, no había mucha gente y el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y agradable – 

- "No lo se" – 

- "No empecemos de nuevo" – 

- "No me refería a eso" – Camus sujeta con fuerza la taza de café entre sus manos – 

- "¿Entonces?" – 

- "Pensaba que si acepto, puede que por fin logré realizar mi sueño de llegar a convertir en uno de los mejores pintores pero me pregunto... ¿Por fin mis padres lo comprenderán?... me aleje de ellos por que no comprendían que no quería seguir sus pasos en el Teatro, no quería administrar sus negocios y tampoco quería que decidieran mi vida, y lo único que si realmente deseaba, a ellos no les parecía... les prometí demostrarles que podría llegar a tener fama, pero nunca a su manera y..." – Dejando la frase al aire – 

- "¿Y? Vamos, desahógate Camus" – Acercándosele para rodearlo con un brazo – 

- "...Y ellos a cambio me rechazaron como su hijo, ahora era mi orgullo el que estaba dolido, trate de huir de todo y de todos, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no deseaba saber nada, me sentía solo hasta que... llegaste tú" – Viendo a Milo directo a los ojos – "Me sentía perdido y triste sin saber que rumbo tomar, pero tu Milo me abriste los ojos y me ayudaste" – Acercándosele lentamente – 

- "Yo... yo... no he hecho nada" –

- "Has hecho más de lo que crees" – 

Y las palabras sobraron Camus se termina de acercar y lentamente besa a Milo que no se resiste y lo corresponde tiernamente.

Y fue cuando ambos por fin se dieron cuenta, cuenta de lo tanto que se amaban, podría sonar raro e incluso ridículo por la sencilla razón de tener tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero para Milo y Camus había sido el suficiente, ya que de alguna manera sabían que sus vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntas... o al menos eso creían

- "Camus... te amo" – Acariciándole suavemente la mejilla –

- "Milo" – Sonriéndole ampliamente  – "Y yo a ti" – 

**  **

Después de ese beso las otras dos semanas se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Milo y Camus fueron las dos semanas más felices de su vida, salieron a todos lados, platicaron de todo, se conocieron mas a fondo, simplemente se volvieron pareja...

Pero así como todo empieza, así tiene que terminar, el día en que Milo tendría que regresar a Japón había llegado.

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando la hora en que partiría, ninguno decía nada, simple y sencillamente no sabían que decirse

- "Yo..." – Intenta decir algo Milo pero se calla y solo baja la cabeza – 

Los minutos siguen trascurriendo, el avión para el siguiente vuelo con destino a Japón se anuncia, ninguno dice nada, el segundo anuncio, Milo tenia que moverse o lo dejarían, hasta que...

- "¡¡Yo solo quiero decirte que...!!" – Dicen al unísono – "Yo primero ¡¡Déjame hablar!!" – Ambos se callan y ríen hasta que Camus se anima a preguntar primero - 

- "¿Qué Milo?" – 

- "Pues... estuve pensándolo muy bien y... y..." – 

- "¿Si?" – 

- "Camus, vente conmigo" – 

- "¡¡¿Qué?!!" – 

- "Si, ven conmigo a Japón, tu mismo me has dicho que pronto te iras de Grecia para ir a otro país a seguir pintando ¿Por qué no a Japón?... te quedarías conmigo, el tiempo que quieras, un mes, dos meses, para siempre..." - 

Milo lo había agarrado con fuerza y Camus estaba con la boca abierta por la proposición 

- "E... es que..." –

- "Quédate conmigo, te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte" – Milo lo besa con una lágrima, no deseaba separase de su pequeño ángel, ni ahora ni nunca - 

- "Milo..." – Camus está por responderle, justo cuando... –

- " ¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Ahí estas!!" – ...Alguien que corre entre toda la gente lo interrumpe – 

- "¿Mm? ¿Saga?... ¡¡Saga!!" - 

- "¿Quién es él?" – Pregunta con algo de celos – 

- "Un viejo amigo de Francia, lo que no me explico es que esta haciendo aquí" – 

Saga llega hasta ellos casi sin aliento después de tanto correr

- "¡¡¿Qué haces aquí?!! ¡¡¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?!!" – 

- "Ca... camus... una pregunta... a la... vez" – Saga trataba de regular su respiración – "Ah! Bien ya estoy mejor" – Dando una bocana de aire y... –  "Camus tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo" – Tomándolo del brazo – 

- "¡¿Pero por que?!" - 

- "Es tu Padre, esta muy enfermo... le dio un ataque cardiaco, esta muy mal y me pidió de favor que te buscara no quiere morir sin volverte a ver" - 

- "Mi Papá..." -  Susurra - 

- "Me fue realmente difícil encontrarte, no dejaste ni una pista, vamonos, aún tenemos que conseguir un vuelo a Francia ahora mismo" –

- "Pero..." – Volteando hacia Milo –

- "Por mi no te preocupes, tu familia es mucho más importante, además..." – Sonriendo ampliamente tratando de disimular su tristeza -  "...Acaban de anunciar mi vuelo y eso significa que ya..." – Recogiendo su maleta – "...Tengo que irme, por cierto te deseo la mejor de las suertes Camus, nos volveremos a ver te lo puedo asegurar" – Guiándole un ojo y perdiéndose entre la gente –

- "¿Camus?" – Le habla Saga extrañado – "¿Quién es él?" – El Francés quiere irse tras Milo pero solo da un paso y se detiene - 

- "¿Él?... él es solo alguien... a quien nunca olvidare" – Una extraño sombrío inunda su rostro – "Andando, hay que volver a Francia" – Caminando rumbo a las ventanillas con paso firme – 

- "Mmm... ¡¡Espérame!!" –

**"Fin Recapitulación 4"**

****

- "¿Y cuál es el mensaje que tienes que darme de Milo?" – Pregunta Camus, él junto a Shaka estaban en un pequeño restaurante conversando – 

- "Pues básicamente lo que ya te dije..." – Pausando – "El nombre del hombre que robo a Milo es Boris Beaudoin, primo de Douglas Tedford" – 

- "¿Qué mas?" – 

- "... Milo quiere que vayas a la policía y lo denuncies, a Boris y a Douglas" – 

- "¿A Douglas? Pero si siempre ha sido un gran amigo nuestro, no creo que él..." – 

- "... Él, fue quien planeo todo, quien ordeno a Boris asaltar a Milo, aunque nunca contó con el accidente" – 

- "Mmm..." – 

- "¿Sigues sin creerme?" – 

- "Sinceramente... no lo se.... ¿Dónde está Milo? Me has dicho que puedes verlo..." - 

- "Oírlo, nada mas oírlo, pero es mas que suficiente, aún no se como puedes amar aun tipo tan molesto como él" – 

- "_Ja – Ja – muy gracioso Shaka, ¡Muy gracioso!"- _

_­- _"Hum!!" – 

- "Shaka..." – 

- "Oh si!! Milo ¿Dónde estas?" – 

_- "Justo al lado de Camus" – _

- "Dice que al lado tuyo" – Camus voltea pero no ve nada, mas que aire y solo eso – 

- "Tengo que irme, algo mas que tengas tu o Milo que decirme" – Parándose – 

- "Hee... ¿Milo?" – 

- _"No, ya nada" – _Entristeciéndose un poco por que sabía que su amor seguía sin creer absolutamente nada – 

- "No" – 

- "Entonces me voy, Shaka" – Haciendo un  ademán y marchándose dejando a Shaka confuso – 

- "¿Y ahora?" – 

- "_Pues seguir con la segunda fase de mi plan"_ – 

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún hay más?!"

- _"Pues claro, que esperabas" _

- "Un descansito" – 

- "_Mmmm..." –_

Mientras Shaka y Milo discuten, a unas cuadras de ahí Camus caminaba meditando en todo lo que estaba pasando

- "Nada pierdo con intentarlo" – 

жжжжж


	5. PARTE V

"GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

**_PARTE V_**

Camus dudoso y aún sin saber que decir, se dirigió a paso lento hasta la jefatura.

- "Di...disculpe" – 

- "¿Si?" – Contesta el encargado en turno, dejando de escribir  – 

- "Vengo hacer una denuncia" – 

- "¿A quien y bajo que cargo?" – 

- "Eh... asalto... y su nombre es Boris Beaudoin"– 

- "Correcto" – Anotando en su libreta – "Y dígame... que es lo que exactamente ha sucedido" – Recargando sus manos en el escritorio – 

- "_Me tomarán por loco, pero ya que" – _Piensa y comienza a relatar –

**  **

Por otra parte Shaka continuaba discutiendo con Milo en voz baja en el Restaurante

- "¿Qué estas tramando Milo?" – Pregunta Shaka  - 

- "Evitar que Douglas se robe todo, por supuesto" – Contesta sentándose frente a él - 

_- _"¿Y como pretendes lograrlo? ¿Retirando todo el dinero antes de que se de cuenta, o que?" – Milo guarda silencio lo que Shaka interpreta como un si – "¡¿Cómo puedes?!" – 

- "Ya lo verás, pero necesito de tu ayuda, la cantidad en cuestión es una suma cuantiosa" – 

- "¿Así, de cuanto?" – Dando un trago a su té – 

- "100 millones de dólares" – 

- "Cof! Cof! ¡¡¿CUÁNTO?!! Cof! Cof!" – Shaka se atraganta además de que todos voltean a verlo con cara de, a quien le gritaba si estaba solo – "Je! Je! Je! No es nada, no es nada, vuelvan todos a lo suyo" 

- "Torpe" – Le dice Milo divertido del espectáculo que acaba de dar – 

- "Grrr... vuelve a repetir eso y te quedaras solo en esto" – 

- "Que mal genio tienes Shaka, pero retomando el tema, lo que tendrás que hacer será ir al banco principal de Tokio y ahí tener una reunión con Saorio Kido..." – 

- "¿Saori Kido? ¿La máxima autoridad del banco internacional de Tokio?" – 

- "Con ella misma" – 

- "Sí claro, casi tan fácil como que el papa me de una audiencia"– 

- "No estés bromeando, es más fácil de lo que crees, la engañaras haciéndole creer que eres uno de sus lejanos amigos, te creerá ya que nunca presta demasiada atención a nada que no sea su dinero"– 

- "¿Y como voy hacer eso?" – 

- "Seguirás todas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, repetirás todo lo que te diga y... Mmmm... ¿Qué hora es?" – 

- "Casi las tres" – 

- "¡¡Casi las tres!!" – Milo se para de golpe – "Rayos, lo mas seguro es que Saori ya se haya ido, ¡¡Maldición!! Pospondremos todo para mañana, de todas maneras aun tenía que buscarte algo mas decente para vestir, no te le podías presentar con esas fachas budistas" – 

- "¡No insultes mi ropa!" – Ahora era Shaka el que se levantaba molesto, con varias meseras observándolo extrañamente, se sonroja y se vuelve a sentar – "¿Ves los ridículos que me haces pasar?" – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Eso te lo buscaste tu solo, solo deberías escucharme atentamente sin protestar y nada mas" – Cruzando las piernas y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza  mientras sonríe malévolamente – 

- "Hum!! Pero a cambio de eso señor _jamás me voy a callar _quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso después de que Camus y tu se separan en Grecia" – 

- "¡¿Queee?! ¡¡¿Y tu para que demonios quieres saber eso?!!" – Sonrojándose – 

- "Curiosidad, además de que ya que soy tu cómplice por lo menos debo estar enterado de los detalles, ¿No crees?" – Ahora era Shaka el que ponía en aprietos a Milo que no sabia muy bien que contestar – "Dime o no te ayudo" – Finaliza sonriendo cínicamente – 

- "Mmm... Bah!! Esta bien" – Milo cierra lentamente los ojos y empieza a recordar... el final o comienzo de su historia de amor...

**"Recapitulación 5"**

Un mes, dos, tres... seis meses pasaron desde que se despidieran aquel día en Grecia, Milo regresó a Japón pero... nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

- "¿Qué le pasa a Milo?" – Pregunta Shion que lo observa a lo lejos como está absorto en sus pensamientos - 

- "Sinceramente, no tengo idea, ha estado así desde que volvió de Grecia" – 

- "Si tu no lo sabes Aioria, que fuiste su pareja y actualmente su mejor amigo, debe ser serio" – Aioria da un suspiro - 

- "Eh intentado hablar con él pero solo me dice que ya se le pasara, que no me preocupe pero... no le creo"–

- "Eso significa que tendré que intervenir" – 

- "¿Y que puede hacer usted?" – Cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa pícara – 

- "Mas de lo que crees, además ¡¡Soy el jefe y me preocupo por el bienestar de todos mis empleados!!" – Inflando el pecho –

- "¿Desde cuando?" – 

- "¡¡Desde hoy!!" – 

- "Si se preocupa tanto por nosotros, debe saber que necesito un aumento" – 

- "¡¡Te lo daré cuando te pongas a trabajar en lugar de estar chismeando con los demás!!" – Señalándole la puerta de salida –

- "Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba ¡Adiós!" – Saliendo de ahí los más rápido que le permiten sus piernas, Shion lo ve divertido, pero cambia su expresión cuando se dirige hacia Milo – 

- "¿Milo?" – 

- "¿Mm? Ah, hola Jefe... ¡¡Jefe!! ¡¡Ahora mismo le entrego el balance!! – Revolviendo entre todos los papeles pero le Shion le pone una mano – 

- "No he venido a eso, tengo un asunto muy importante que hablar contigo" – Sentándose – 

- "Usted dirá" – Imitándolo – 

- "Iré directo al grano; Milo, todos tus amigos estamos muy preocupados por ti" - 

- "Jefe..." – 

- "Dime Shion, estamos entre amigos" – 

- "Shion... ya se los dije a ellos y a usted también se lo digo, estoy bien" – 

- "Yo no lo creo así, no has vuelto a ser el mismo desde que regresaste dime ¿Acaso te paso algo malo haya en Grecia?" – 

- "No, no me paso nada malo, sino al contrario" – Agachando la cabeza – 

- "Averigüe que de las cuatro semanas de tu estadía en aquel país solo estuviste tres días en el hotel que se reservo para ti, ¿Acaso donde pasaste las demás noches tiene que algo ver con tu comportamiento?" – Shion le preguntó inquisidoramente, Milo sabía muy bien que su jefe es inteligente y muy astuto, por lo que intentar engañarlo era totalmente inútil –

- "¿Me promete guardar el secreto?" – 

- "Sabes bien que no soy de los que andan por ahí divulgando la vida de los demás, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te lo prometo" – 

- "Gracias... luego de mi llegada me fui como turista a unas ruinas donde..."

Es así como Shion se entera del problema de Milo que gira entorno a una sola palabra _amor _y esta su ves de un solo hombre Camus Winger, de su forma tan extraña de conocerse, como se quedo a vivir con él, su primer beso, y su relación tan fugaz... 

- "... y no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día en el aeropuerto" – 

- "¿Y no has sabido nada de él?" – 

- "No" – 

- "Milo, no se que decirte, esto es mas serio de lo que pensé" - 

- "Lo se y las ultimas noticias que supe fue del fallecimiento del Sr. Winger y que fue un duro golpe para toda la familia..."  - Dice Milo melancólicamente – 

- " ¿O sea qué no estas enterado de la exposición que se hará en Portugal, en una de las mansiones Winger?"–

- "¿Exposición? ¿De que me estas hablando Shion?" –

- "De la que se llevara cabo en Portugal bajo la dirección de Julián Solo, salió en el periódico" – 

- "¿Pero y eso que?" – 

- "Que las obras de arte que se presentarán ahí van a ser las de Camus" –

- "¡¡¿ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO?!!" – 

- "Si, pero desgraciadamente solo las personas de la mas alta clase social de todo el mundo están invitadas, tu sabes que la familia Winger pertenece a la mas alta clase en Francia, ni en broma dejarían entrar a gente normal" – 

- "No, al menos que tuviera una invitación" – Se oye una voz desde la puerta - 

- "¡¡Aioria!! ¡¡¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte en conversaciones ajenas?!!" – Le recrimina Milo alzando su puño dispuesto a golpearlo – "¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste a espiarme?!!" - 

- "Tranquilo, tranquilo" –

- "Grrr..." – Milo está a punto de golpearlo en la cara pero Shion interviene a tiempo – 

- "¡¡Ya basta Milo!! ¡¡Aioria mereces un buen castigo!!" – 

- "Solo después de que vean esto" – Mostrando un sobre – "Es para ti Milo, lo acaban de dejar" – 

- "¡Dame acá!" – Arrebatándoselo – 

- "¿Y que dice?" – Milo lo lee velozmente - 

- "Es... es... una invitación..." – 

- "¿Para que?" – Pregunta Shion – 

- "Para la exposición en Portugal, ¡¡No lo puedo creer!!" – Sentándose de la impresión – 

- "Haber" – Shion toma el sobre y lo revisa – "Que gran coincidencia, pero trae una nota además, toma" – Shion se da a Milo que la lee en voz alta - 

Milo Owen 

_El evento comenzará a las 7 de la noche, lo esperaré en el Aeropuerto a las 4 de la tarde._

_Yo lo buscare._

- "¿Y que mas?" – 

- "No hay mas Aioria" – 

- "¿Qué vas hacer?" – 

- "Eh... no se... este... mi trabajo, no lo puedo dejar así" – Volteando hacia Shion – 

- "No debería pero... esta bien, vete Milo, aquí Aioria hará tu trabajo por ti" – 

- "¡¿Qué yo que?!" – 

- "Muchas gracias por ofrecerte Aioria" – Milo le da un fuerte abrazo – "Me voy, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar" – Saliendo velozmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – 

- "Parece que ya mejoro" – Comenta Shion – 

- "Con este trabajito de más, ya podemos hablar de mi aumento... Shion" – 

- "¡Jefe para ti!"

- "..." – 

**  **

Milo sentía que no podía seguir esperando más, se encontraba en el avión rumbo a Portugal, solo con una idea en la cabeza... _volverlo a ver_...

El avión aterriza y Milo va por sus cosas buscando entre toda la gente a Camus pero sin éxito alguno, de pronto alguien le pone una mano en el hombro

- "¡¿Milo...!" – 

- "¡Camus!" - Dando media vuelta - "Oh disculpe lo confundí" – Observándolo bien – " ¿No nos hemos visto ya?" -  

- "Si, hace seis meses ¿No me recuerda?, Soy Saga" – 

- "¿Saga? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" – 

- "Vine a esperarlo" – 

- "¡¿Tu fuiste el que me envió...?!" – 

- "La invitación, si fui yo" – 

- "Por que, creí que había sido..." – 

- "¿Camus? él ni siquiera sabes que estás aquí en Portugal" – 

- "¿Entonces?" – 

- "Ven, en el camino te explico, tengo mucho que hablar contigo" – 

Saga lo conduce hasta el estacionamiento donde abordan un lujosos carro y parten sin un rumbo fijo para Milo

- "¿A dónde vamos?" – 

- "A donde más, sino a la exposición" – Examinándolo meticulosamente de pies a cabeza – "Pero antes pasaremos al hotel que te reserve, necesitas cambiarte, no puedes ir en esas fachas" – 

- "..." – 

A pesar del comentario, Milo tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas pero no sabía por donde comenzar 

- "Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió entre tu y Camus" – Comienza nuevamente Saga – 

- "¿He?" – 

- "Se que algo paso y quiero que me lo digas ¡Pero ya!" – Su carácter había cambiado completamente, se notaba furioso o podría ser... ¿Celoso? – 

- "Saga yo..." – 

- "No intentes hacerte el desentendido" – 

-" Pues... este... no se como decírtelo... él y yo... nosotros fuimos..." – 

- "Era cierto" – Interrumpió – "No fue producto del vino, rayos! No quería creer que fuera verdad" -  

- "¿De que hablas?" – 

Saga involuntariamente relaja los músculos del rostro, tratando de calmarse y empieza a relatar 

_"Cuando me lo llevé a Francia hace seis meses, las cosas no fueron nada fáciles para Camus... tuvo que soportar el reproche de su madre por haber desaparecido, la indiferencia de su familia debido a sus actos y al final... la muerte de su padre..." _

_"No son cosas que sean fáciles de sobrellevar y él... no reaccionó de buena manera, se encerró en su estudio por varios días, todo mundo se preocupó, yo me preocupe..."_

_"Por lo que cierto día; en la noche, para no levantar sospechas forcé la puerta y lo vi... recargado en la mesa y con varias botellas de vino vacías a su lado..."  _

_"Creí que dormía pero me equivoque, lo oí musitando varias cosas, entre ellas maldecía a su familia, maldecía su destino y te maldecía a ti..." _

_- "Camus..." – Tomé suavemente su hombro – _

_- "Saga..." – _

_- "Ven conmigo" – _

_- "Aquí estoy bien" – _

_- "No puedes quedarte aquí..." – Intente razonar – _

_- "¡¡Si, si puedo y tu no puedes evi... ¡Ahh!" – _

_Al oírlo gritar lo único que supe hacer fue golpearlo y debido a lo borracho que estaba cayo al suelo, sujetándose la cara._

_- "¡¡No te comportes como un niño mimado Camus, saldrás de este cuarto aunque tenga que amarrarte de ser necesario!!" -  _

_"Camus no contestó... se quedo en el suelo, con finas lágrimas en su rostro"_

_- "Saga... no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo... quisiera... quisiera morir..." – _

_- "No digas tonterías" – Tiernamente lo abrace, no había más que pudiera hacer – _

_- "¿Por qué se fue Saga?" – _

_- "Ya era su hora" – _

_- "¿Por qué se fue Milo?" – _

_"Fue entonces cuando comprendí... la naturaleza de su dolor, yo había sido un tonto al creer que era debido a la muerte de su padre..." _

_- "¿Milo? ¿El hombre del aeropuerto?" – Pregunte aún ya sabiendo la respuesta – _

_- "Lo extraño Saga, lo extraño..." – Sollozando – _

_- "Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo..." - _

ΦΦΦ 

"...Mas sin en cambio ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, unos fríos y profundos ojos azules había observado todo atentamente..."

**ΦΦΦ**

El auto se detuvo frente aun lujoso hotel, Milo bajo y siguió a Saga hasta uno de los pisos más altos

- "Pasa Milo" - 

- "Gracias..." – Percatándose de que era una de las habitaciones más caras del hotel, pero eso era lo de menos – "¿Por qué lo haces Saga? ¿Por que me has traído hasta aquí? ¿Qué ganas con esto?" - 

- "No gano absolutamente nada" – Caminando rumbo al mini bar y sirviéndose un trago – "Solo cumplo una promesa" – 

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" – 

Tomándose su trago de un solo golpe y continua

_"Con ayuda de un criado llevamos a ese terco Francés hasta su habitación, estuvo mucho tiempo dormido y siempre permanecí a su lado..."_

_- _"Siempre me preocupo mucho por Camus y él lo sabe y aún así ¡¡Me hizo sufrir de esa manera!!" – Aventando el vaso contra la pared, Milo se asusta y da un paso atrás – "Camus lo sabía, sabía que tan profundamente lo amaba, sin embargo, me rechazo diciendo que era su mejor amigo y que nunca podría corresponder mis sentimientos de la misma forma, lo comprendí, no se como, pero lo hice y ese día al verlo tan pálido y tan triste me prometí que no volvería a estar así..."–

_"Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedió la noche anterior..."_

_- "K..kk... ¿Qué me paso?" – _

_"...Ni de lo que habíamos hablado..."_

_- "¿Mejor? Ya era hora, comenzaba aburrirme..."–_

_- "Saga... te quedaste aquí todo el tiempo... – _

_- "Por supuesto... somos amigos ¿No?" – Ensombreciendo el rostro – _

_- "Te lo agradezco mucho" – _

_- "Por nada" – Me quede en silencio un momento, no sabía como iba a reaccionar con la siguiente pregunta – "¿Seguirás encerrándote en tu propio mundo y compadeciéndote de ti mismo? ¿O por fin vas a enfrentar la realidad?" - _

_"Camus se quedó pensativo, no creí que fuera a responder como suele hacerle cuando quiere evadir un tema, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así..."_

_- "No, ya no... no hay tiempo para lamentar mi destino, tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad como único heredero en los negocios de mi difunto padre, cuidar a mi madre y renunciar a..." – _

_- "¿Me contaras como te fue haya en Grecia?" – Le interrumpí –  _

_- "..." – _

_- "Vamos, auque sea dime si valió la pena tu huida... pintor"–_

_"Camus guardó silencio pero poco a poco fui sacándole información, lo que más me impresiono fue que conociera a Julián Solo, vaya que tenía suerte..."_

_"Algunos días después logré encontrar la tarjeta que había mencionado, fue en ese momento cuando empecé a elaborar un plan que incluía contactar a Julián y a ti, del primero no fue nada difícil, al contrario cuando le comente lo que pensaba hacer se mostró muy cooperativo, me parece que le había caído bien Camus, el problema vino cuando se lo platique, peleamos mucho pero al final se cansó y me dio la razón... "_

- "Hum!! Lo conozco mejor de lo que él se conoce así mismo... y ya vez, hoy es su gran día... lo que si sinceramente no quería hacer era que tu Milo, lo volvieras a ver" –

- "¿Perdón?" – Pestañeando – 

- "Pero luego me di cuenta de que yo no soy nadie para decidir a quien Camus debe de amar... si te quiere a ti pues es muy su problema... yo ya te traje y con eso he cumplido mi promesa..." –

Saga abre la puerta de salida pero se detiene antes de salir

- "Te esperaré en la recepción, no tardes que todavía tengo mucho que hacer" – Y se va – 

Milo se queda solo, con sus pensamientos hechos un desastre sin saber exactamente que hacer, al final opta por cambiarse a un traje de etiqueta, y bajar.

**  **

En una elegante mansión era el lugar donde se llevaba la exposición que... estaba siendo todo un éxito, la gente mas importante y acaudalada de todo el mundo esta ahí, admirando el trabajo del Francés...

- "Debes de estar orgulloso Camus..." – Le dice Julián Solo acercándosele – "Todos están fascinados y maravillados con tu trabajo, llegarás muy lejos te lo puedo asegurar" –

- "Puede ser..." – Contesta fríamente –

En otro lugar de la misma mansión

- "Wow!!" – Exclama Milo al llegar – "Nunca me imagine poder estar rodeado de gente tan famosa e importante, me siento como si fuera uno de ellos Ja! Ja! Ja!" – Inflando el pecho con orgullo – 

- "No seas payaso y ven acá" – Jalándolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta una habitación privada, alejada de todo el bullicio – "¡¡Quédate aquí y no te muevas!! ¡¡Ahora vuelvo!!" –

- "¿Qué vas hacer?" – 

- "¿Quieres ver a Camus, no?" – 

- "Pues si" – 

- "¡¡Entonces no salgas!!" - Saga lo empuja dentro y cierra de un portazo

- "Celoso..." – Sacándole la lengua, y es cuando Milo se da cuenta de que esta en una biblioteca con un confortable sillón – 

Y en la reunión

- "¡Camus!" – 

- "¿Mh? Saga, creí que nunca llegarías, después de todo esto fue idea tuya..." –

- "Si, si, lo que sea, sígueme que te tengo una sorpresa" – 

- "No tengo tiempo para sorpre... ¡¡Oye!! " – Saga lo jala del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo – 

- "¿A dónde me llevas?" – 

- "Ya lo verás" – 

Llegando hasta la puerta de la biblioteca

- "Entra" – Ordena Saga – 

- "¿Para que?" – 

- "Tu solo entra ¡¡Y ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas que me desesperas Camus!!" – 

- "..." - Lentamente empuja la puerta, Milo se para como resorte del sillón y lo ve... - 

Camus se ha quedado con la boca abierta y mudo de la impresión.

- "Mi... Milo" – Musita – 

- "Hola! ¿Me extrañaste?" -  "_Que idiota soy, bien podía haberle dicho algo mejor"­_ –

- "Los dejare solos" – Dice Saga – "Son las 7:30, la venta de los cuadros comenzará a las 10:00 de la noche, tienen tiempo mas que suficiente para hacer lo que quieran" – Guiñándole un ojo a Milo que entiende a la perfección el significado de sus palabras y cierra – 

Camus se da la media vuelta, y nota como Saga se ha ido, su corazón late muy rápido y late aún mas cuando siente unos brazos rodearlo de la cintura.

- "Te hice una pregunta mi ángel... ¿Qué si me extrañaste?" – Le susurra lánguidamente Milo - 

Camus se tensa, un extraño calor comenzaba a invadirlo 

- "No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, Milo" – Volteándose – 

- "Ni tu a mi Cam..." – 

Milo no puede continuar por que sus labios son sellado con un profundo beso de Camus, que se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte, salvaje, excitante... y ambos sabían en que terminarían si seguían así...

- "No Milo" – Separándose un poco – 

- "¿Por qué no?" – 

- "Es incorrecto lo que hacemos" – 

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" – Frunciendo el ceño – "¿Qué es incorrecto que te bese?, ¿Qué es incorrecto que te desee?... ¿O qué es incorrecto que te amé?" –

- "¡No! Yo no quise decir eso" – 

Milo lo abraza y nuevamente lo besa. Camus siente como las fuerzas lo abandonan, el extraño calor que sentía se hace cada vez mas y mas fuerte, la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas, es cuando se da cuenta de cuanto lo desea, cuanto desea entregarse a él, olvidarse todo y solo hacer que sus cuerpos se hagan uno por primera vez.

**  **

- "Son casi las diez" – Dice Julián impaciente, observando hacia todos lados – "¿Dónde esta?" – 

_- "Les dije que a las diez debían estar aquí, pero me hicieron caso, No!!"_ – Piensa Saga que está  a su lado – _"Maldita sea! tendré que ir por ellos"_ – Pero no da ni dos paso cuando ve salir de entre toda la multitud a Camus y detrás de él a Milo – 

- "Lamento... el retraso..." – 

- "Te... dije... que... si llegábamos..." - 

Su voces se entrecortaban, no habían sentido pasar el tiempo  y cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron y salieron corriendo 

- "Ya no importa, sígueme Camus" – Ordena Julián, este obedece y ambos suben a la tarima donde Julián empieza a dar un mini discurso –

"Damas y caballeros bríndenme un momento de su atención, he aquí al chico con mayor talento que he tenido el gusto de representar, Camus Winger, autor de todas estas majestuosas pinturas que en breve tendrán el gusto de adquirir, pero antes brindémosles un aplauso a este prometedor pintor"

**"Fin Recapitulación 5"**

- "Todos, sin excepción alguna aplaudieron a Camus, recuerdo muy bien que se sonrojo pero a la vez se veía muy contento y con él... lo estaba yo..." –

Milo finaliza su relato, Shaka no dice nada pero una ligera sonrisa esta en su rostro

- "Que aventuras las tuyas Milo..." – 

- "Y aún hay más, pero te las cuento después ya es tarde, regresemos a tu casa" – 

- "¡Un momento! ¡Pretendes quedarte conmigo!" – 

- "Pues si, lo mas lógico sería quedarme con Camus, pero el no puede oírme y mucho menos contestarme" – 

- "Como si fuera culpa mía" – 

- "Shaka, no seas tan quejumbroso y muévete que tengo muchos planes para ti" – 

Milo abandona con paso lento el restaurante, Shaka se queda a pagar y luego toma rumbo a su casa pero...

**  **

Mientras Milo contaba su historia, Camus por su parte terminaba con la suya al policía.

- "Déjeme ver si entendí, esta queriéndome decir que un loco que creer que puede hablar con los muertos fue quien le dijo que un tal Boris es quien mató a Milo" – Enarcando una ceja – 

- "Mas o menos" 

El hombre da un suspiro de resignaron y se levanta

- "Permítame un momento" - Minutos más tarde, regresó con una enorme carpeta – "Le tengo dos noticias, del tal Boris Beaudoin no hay absolutamente nada en el archivo, caso contrario de Shaka Steiner, este si que tiene un historial largo que es mejor que se entere" – 

Mostrándole la carpeta, Camus la toma y lo ojea, abriendo los ojos visiblemente impresionado

- "No... no puede ser"

- "Pues si que lo es, Shaka ha sido perseguido por fraude en varios lugares de todo el país y ha estado dos veces en prisión por lo que me temo mucho que usted ha pasado a ser una mas de sus victimas"– 

- "Pero... sabia tantas cosas, cosas intimas..." – 

- "Son profesionales, este tipo de gente sabe muy bien lo que hace, y suelen aprovecharse del dolor de la gente... lo lamento tanto pero bien puede levantar una denuncia en su contra si gusta" – Camus se queda pensativo y al final contesta – 

- "Si, haga lo que sea necesario"–

- "Muy bien" – 

El oficial toma los datos y Camus se va, furioso consigo mismo por haber caído en un juego tan sucio... tan cruel.

_- "Shaka... maldito mentiroso, el tal Boris nunca existió y por lo tanto Douglas es inocente, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? – _

жжжжж


	6. PARTE VI

"GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

PARTE VI 

****

Shaka y _compañía_ caminan con dirección a la casa del budista a descansar de un largo y pesado día

- "Ya te dije que no estoy seguro Milo..." – Le dice un ya exasperado Shaka – 

- "Vamos, yo se que tu puedes, eres bueno mintiendo a medio mundo ¿Cuál sería la diferencia con Saori Kido?" – 

- "Por que ell... ¿Mh?" – Shaka corta la frase y se detiene en seco al ver como a lo lejos Mu platicaba con varios oficiales – 

- "¿Qué te pasa?" – 

- "N... nada, vente" -  Dirigiendo sus pasos hasta Mu una vez que estuviera solo –

- "¿Qué querían Mu?" – 

- "Shaka justo a quien quería ver..." – Tomando aire y – "¡¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?!!" – 

- "¿Que?" – 

- "¡Te buscan! Venían a detenerte, alguien te denuncio por fraude, menos mal que logré engañarlos" – 

- "¡¡¿Queee?!! ¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡¿Cuándo?!! ¡¡¿QUIÉN?!!" – 

- "No lo se, no me quisieron dar nombre, dime ¿Tu no tienes idea?" – 

- "No, ninguna solo..." – 

- "¿Solo?" – 

- "...Que haya sido... Ca... ¡Camus!... nunca pareció creer ni una de mis palabras y yo para el colmo lo envié a que hiciera una denuncia y tal parece que la hizo contra mí" – Poniendo una mano en la cara – 

_- "¡¡Shaka!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!!" – _Interviene Milo – 

- "¡¡Por que es lo mas seguro!! ¡¡Y ahora por culpa de tu amante depresivo estoy en problemas!!" – Gritando a pulmón abierto hacia todos lados - 

­_- "¡Sabes bien que eso no puede ser verdad! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!" ­– _Milo furioso intenta golpearlo pero solo lo traspasa – _"¡¡Retráctate ahora mismo!!" –_

- "¡¡No lo haré!! ¡¡Así como no haré en seguir con tu jueguito Milo, renuncio!! ¡¡Resuelve tus problemas TU SOLO!! – Marchándose visiblemente enfurecido – 

- _"Rayos Camus... ¡¡¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?!! – _

**  **

El resto del día se fue muy tranquilo, Milo resignadamente tuvo que volver a su casa, no tenía ningún otro lugar donde quedarse. Camus no regreso hasta el anochecer 

- "Que día..." – Dice al sentarse en el comedor – "Vaya disgusto que me hizo pasar ese loco, pero aunque sea va a recibir su merecido..."  - 

_- "¿Por qué no quieres creer?" – _Musita Milo observándolo a lo lejos, el timbre suena y el Francés se apura abrir – 

- "¿Douglas? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – 

- "Ah! Hola Camus, me da gusto verte... y yo... he... pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a visitarte, te traje algo a cambio" – Mostrando una bolsa – "¿Puedo pasar?" – 

- "... Claro" – Abriendo completamente –

- _"No, no, no, no lo hagas" – _

_- _"Es comida china, se que es tu favorita" – Le dice sonriente, pero él solo lo ve fijamente y deja sus pensamientos a un lado –

_- "No, no creo que fuera el que..."_ – Piensa y contesta – "Gracias, me muero de hambre" – 

La cena se hace muy amena, incluso Camus sonríe ante las ocurrencias de Douglas, le hacía mucha faltar estar con alguien de su confianza, platicaron de todo, incluso le llego a decir de su amarga experiencia de la mañana

- "Fue un vil engaño, no le des tanta importancia" – Le contesta a la vez que pensaba – _"¿Y ese como se enteró? muy bien, Boris tiene un nuevo trabajo que hacer" – _

La charla la continua en la sala donde toman un caf

- "¿No tienes crema?" – 

- "Mmm... no estoy seguro, ahora vuelvo" – 

Camus se va y es cuando Douglas aprovecha para vaciarse el café encima.

- "Arg! Rayos, esta muy caliente" – 

_- "¿Mh?" – _Milo se pone muy alerta ante lo que hace – 

- "¿Qué te paso?" – Regresando –

- "Oh! Yo lo siento tanto, soy un verdadero idiota..." – 

- _"Eso ni dudarlo" – _Comenta Milo para sí – 

- "... todo se me tiro encima de la camisa" – 

- "No te preocupes, ahora mismo te traigo una de Milo, creo que son de la misma talla" – 

- "Espera!" – Douglas detiene del brazo a Camus – "No, no es necesario, solo me quitare la ropa y esperaré a que se seque, no tienes que molestarte, de veras" – 

Camus enarca una ceja dudando pero al final asiente, y este lentamente se quita su camisa revelando un dorso bien formando, deduciendo que hacía ejercicio regularmente. 

- "Mucho mejor" – Sentándose muy cerca del Francés – "Y retomando lo que te decía, dime ¿Qué has pensado hacer de ahora en adelante?" – 

- "Eh... eso, es algo que he estado pensándolo una y otra vez pero no logro encontrar una respuesta, me siento... perdido" – Agachando la cabeza – 

- "Pero Camus..." – Tomándolo de la barbilla para forzar a verlo – "Tu eres fuerte y saldrás de esto; no, _saldremos_ por que pienso ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcance para que vuelvas a ser feliz" – Sonriéndole – 

- "Yo..." – 

- "Confía en mí..." – Susurra - 

Los dos están demasiado cerca, Douglas no lo duda más y acerca mas para poder besar a Camus, quien por puro instinto le corresponde sin darse cuenta de lo que hace

- _"¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡¡¿QUÉ CRREN QUE HACEN?!!" - _ 

Milo no podía permitir semejante echo, su ex–amigo se aprovechaba de la debilidad de _su_ Pintor.

- _"¡¡Suéltalo!! ¡¡Suéltalo!!" – _Trata inútilmente de distanciarlos pero... solo los atravesaba una y otra vez – 

El beso se profundiza y Douglas se acuesta poco a poco sobre Camus

_- "¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE LO SUELTES MALTIDO BASTARDO!!" _– Milo da un ultimo manotazo que pasa a traer la taza de café, que cae y se rompe – 

- "Ah! ¡¿Qué?!" – Camus reacciona y empuja a su amigo – "Douglas espera, esto es un error... un grave error" – 

- "¡Lo siento! no se que me paso" – Tomando sus cosas – "¿Te veo mañana?" – 

- "Si, como quieras solo por favor... vete" – Poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos - 

Douglas lo ve con una extraña sonrisa y se marcha.

Por su parte Milo se ha quedado mudo de la impresión 

- _"Lo logre, ¡Lo logre!" _ - Intentándolo nuevamente pero... esta vez le falla – _"Rayos!! Ya no me salé, pero si se quien puede ayudarme!! _ - Saliendo disparado de su casa con un solo objetivo en su cabeza - 

**  **

Un tren tras otro, Milo revisa cada uno desesperadamente tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar, hasta que en uno de los tantos vagones 

- "Aja! Ahí estas" – Señalando a un Ikki que estaba cómodamente leyendo una revista porno de otro señor - 

- "¿Tu otra vez aquí? ¡¡¿Qué no entendiste la ultima vez que no quiero molestias?!!" – Acercándosele peligrosamente - 

- "Vengo a pedirte ayuda" – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! ¿Y por que debería dártela?" – Encarándolo y tronando su mano muy dispuesto a volverlo a golpear – 

- "Por que si no lo haces" – Sonriendo malévolamente – "Me quedare contigo fastidiándote el resto de la eternidad y eso... es mucho tiempo mi estimado Ikki" – Este lo ve fríamente y se da la media vuelta tranquilamente, pero da un sorpresivo giro listo para enterrar su puño en la cara de Milo... que para su sorpresa detiene su golpe con la mano – 

- "Eso fue muy hábil de tu parte..." – Comenta Ikki sonriendo de la misma manera - 

- "¿Lo harás?" – 

- "Mmm... Bah!! Esta bien, esta bien, con tal de que no vuelva a verte por aquí..." – 

Las horas pasan, los dos están en una estación, al ser de madrugada no había nadie rondando por ahí, lo que facilita un poco las cosas

- "No, no, no y no, lo estás haciendo todo mal" –

- "¡¿Y ahora que?!" – 

- "Demonios Milo, ya te dije que tienes que concertarte" –

- "¿Y que crees que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo?" – 

- "Tu problema es que aún crees que estas vivo, como si tuvieras cuerpo físico ¡Mírate bien! eres un espíritu, las cosas son muy diferentes ahora la concentración no solo debe mental, sino dar todo de ti, amor, odio, ira, gusto, todo... y enfocar en un solo punto..." – 

- "Ja! si claro, como si fuera tan fácil, pero como tu ya sabes pues que importa" – Le contesta bufando, y vuelve a prestar atención a su único objetivo... una lata que intenta tirar – 

- "Hum!!" – 

Milo cierra los ojos y pone su mente en blanco, trata de visualizar la lata y así mismo, tal y como le dijera Ikki concentra todo de si mismo, da un manotazo y... esta sale volando...

- "Ya era hora..." – Le dice sarcásticamente Ikki – 

- "Lo hice, ¡¡Finalmente lo hice!!" – Dando un brinco de la emoción – 

- "Si, si, no es para tanto" – Sentándose en un banca del lugar - 

- "Tengo que agradecértelo" – Imitándolo – 

- "Con que no me vengas con mas tonterías me doy por satisfecho" – 

- "¿Por qué estas aquí? Quiero decir tu..." – 

- "Por que me empujaron" – Cruzándose de brazos – 

- "¿Te empujaron?" – 

- "¿Qué no oíste?" – 

- "Si pero, es que... eh... ¿Sabes quien fue?" – 

- "Ja! crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí bien tranquilo, ¡Por supuesto no! Me dedicaría a perseguir al muy maldito y lo mataría!" – Milo guarda silencio un minuto y prosigue – 

- "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí?" – 

- "..." – 

- "¿Ikki?" – 

- "Hasta que resuelva mis asuntos pendiente... creo yo, pero..." -  Incorporándose –"...No se cuales son" – 

- "¿Y que vas hacer?" – 

- "¿Qué te importa?" – Frunciendo el ceño – "Y deja de interrogarme antes de que me de por romperte la cara en dos ¿Me has comprendido?" – 

- "Muy claro" – Milo se levanta y le da la mano – "No me volverás a tener por aquí, te lo prometo" – 

- "Mas te vale" – Ikki hace lo mismo pero rápido quita su mano – "Me voy... ya casi amanece y tengo muchos a quienes fastidiar" – Y da un salto a los rieles justo cuando un tren pasaba –

 Milo lo ve marcharse, el viento que dejara el trena al pasar remese sus largos cabellos azules

- "Hoy... juro por Dios que... me cueste lo que me cueste..." – Apretando su puño – "... acabaré con esta locura..." – 

**  **

Milo emprende su camino... tenía a un loco charlatán que convencer de que nuevamente lo ayudará.

El mismo local en donde se topara con él, esta para su gran sorpresa, lleno, repleto de visitantes... pero del otro mundo.

- "¿Mh?" – 

Entrando cuidadosamente

- "Hey tu! Fórmate, que no vez que nosotros llegamos primero" – Le reclama un señor – 

- "¿¿Mh??" – Hace como que no lo oye y va hasta Shaka que esta en posición de loto meditando con una cara de estar completamente fastidiado, y frente a él... – 

- "Afrodita..." – Dice Mu que esta a su lado – "¿Cómo se llama a quien buscas?" –

- "Mascara de la Muerte o MM" – 

- "Como quieras" – Shaka se apoya su cabeza en su brazo y pregunta en voz alta – "¿Hay algún MM por aquí?" - Se arma un gran alborto entre todos los muertos –

- "No es justo, yo llegue primero" – 

- "Eso no es cierto, fui yo" – 

-"Necesito contactar a mi esposa, tengo que hablar con ella y este es el único que puede" – 

- "¡Para nuestra gran desgracia!" – 

Esto y más cosas se decían, Milo no entiende nada de nada y va hasta Shaka 

_- "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" – _

- "¡¡Milo, eres tu!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?!! ¡¡Esto es culpa tuya!!" – 

- "¿Yo que?" – 

- "¡Desde que te fuiste no he dejado de oír voces en mi cabeza, si no es un muerto loco ¡Son dos! y todos pidiéndome que los ayude! ¡¡VAN A VOLVERME LOCO!!" – 

- "Pues yo creo que ya lo esta, ¿Con quien habla?" – Esta vez quien había hablado había sido Afrodita – "Exijo hablar con MM..."

- "¡¡Ah cállese!!" – 

Al mismo tiempo los fantasmas no dejan de pelear entre sí, al lugar llega un sujeto con cara de pocos amigos 

- "Háganse a un lado" – 

_- "¿Quién eres tu?"_ – Pregunta Milo – 

- "MM... y ahora si me permites" – Mascara de la Muerte empuja ya Milo y da un salto... para entrar al cuerpo del médium que –

- "¡Ah!" – Da un ligero grito y al instante se desmaya -  

- "¡¡Shaka!!" – Mu corre a auxiliarlo que poco a poco se recobra pero... – 

- "¿Afrodita?" – Su voz no era la misma, era mas ronca además de que sus ojos estaban en blanco – 

- "¿MM?" – 

- "¿Por qué no estas en mi tumba como me lo prometiste? Juraste que me dejarías todos los días una buena cerveza y no he visto ni una... y que te hiciste ahora en el cabello ¡Te ves mas horrible que de costumbre!" – 

- "¡A penas llegas y ya me estas molestando tu... tu..." – 

- "¡Ah!" – Shaka se queja una vez más, al recuperar nuevamente la voluntad sobre su cuerpo – "¡Arg! Maldita sea, ninguno vuelva atreverse hacer eso, ¡Lo oyeron bien! ¡¡La sesión se cabo, largo de aquí todos!! ¡¡Largo!!" – Shaka se va furioso, Milo por su parte ayuda a MM que al salir del cuerpo termino en el suelo – 

- "¡¡Demonios!! No sabía que la posesión causara tantos males..." – Sosteniéndose la cabeza – 

- "¿Esta bien?" – 

- "¡¡No!!" –  

- "Como sea, tengo que irme" – Milo atraviesa una pared, tenía que alcanzar a Shaka donde quiera que se hubiera metido para su suerte solo estaba en su recamara acostado – 

- "¿Shaka?" – 

- "¡O no! ¡Tu otra vez,  ¿Ahora que quieres?" – Poniendo una mano en su frente – "Sabes bien que no quiero verte..." – 

- "Lo se, pero tampoco me importa" - 

- "?!" – 

- "He venido a hacerte un trato" –

- "No me interesa" – 

- "Yo creo que si... involucra dinero" – 

- "¿Dinero?" – Entreabriendo los ojos aunque no lo viera – 

- "Si me ayudas a vaciar la cuenta hoy mismo te quedaras con una cuantiosa cantidad a cambio..." – 

- "¿De cuanto?" – 

- "La cuarta parte" - 

- "Mmm... ¿Cómo se que no me engañas?"- 

- "Oh vamos! Solo confía en mí, te pagaré, serás muy rico ¿Qué me dices?" – 

- "Mmm..." – 

- "¿Y bien?" – 

- "¡Estoy pensando! ¡Muy bien ya lo pensé! ¡La respuesta es sí!" - 

- "¡Perfecto!" –

- "Pero con la condición de que..." - 

- "No es posible" –  Ahora es Milo quien pone un mano en la cara - 

- "... Solo si tu _amorcito _retira la demanda que esta en mi contra, ¿De acuerdo? Ah si! Aparte de que esos trastornados amigos tuyos dejen de hablarme a cada instante, me estoy desquiciando" – 

- "_No se como haré las dos cosas pero"_.... trato echo – Shaka se cruza de brazos - ¿Qué hay que hacer? – 

- _"¿Tienes cuenta bancaria?" – _

_- _"¿!" - 

**  **

- "¿No podías vestirte de otra forma mejor?" – Le reclama Milo al estar ambos frente al máximo banco de Tokio – 

- "No me molestes" – 

-"Pero parece que te escapaste de un circo" – 

- "Mas cuidado de como me hablas" – 

- "Como quieras..." – Entrecerrando los ojos, el budista hace un gesto muy digno y entra, todo era de suma elegancia, más de lo que él esperaba -

- "No esta nada mal" – 

- " ...  Ahora presta mucha atención, ve al elevador y de ahí hasta el ultimo piso, encontraras un largo pasillo, lo recorrerás todo, al final habrá una enorme puerta de madera y una secretaria..." – 

- "¿Qué mas?" - 

- "En el momento te seguiré explicando si te lo digo ahora lo más seguro es que lo olvides... para variar" – 

- "Que poca confianza me tienes" – 

- "Es solo precaución... no podemos fallar en esto, andando" – Milo se adelanta, Shaka solo hace una mueca, al final opta por hacer todo tal y como se le pidió su _amigo _– 

- "Disculpe..." – Dice al ya estar frente a una hermosa señorita – 

- "Dígame señor" – 

- "Vengo a ver a... a..." – 

- _"Saori Kido tonto"_

- "Si, Saori Kido tont... a ella" – Sonrojándose un poco por su falta de tacto –

- "¿Asunto?" – 

- "Retiro de dinero" – 

- _"Eso si te lo sabes verdad" ­_ - 

- "¿Y cual es su nombre?" – La jovencita lo veía raro no parecía ser de clase rica – 

- "Yo soy Shaka Rowell" – Se había cambiado el apellido, parte del plan de Milo - 

La secretaria no parece creerle, Milo da otras instrucciones y el médium finaliza 

- "Dígale que nos conocimos en Portugal, hace unos años en la exposición de Camus Winger y en otras más de él" - 

- "Permítame un momento" – La joven abre la gran puerta, entra y cierra, por su parte Shaka musita – 

- "¿Es cierto?" – 

_- "¿Qué?" – _

- "¿Qué la conociste en Portugal?" – 

_- "¡¡Por supuesto!! Pero no lo sabes por que no te acabe de contar mi gran historia, verás..." - _

**"Recapitulación 6"**

****

Los aplausos cesaron y la gran venta comenzó... los precioso se elevaron más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, hasta Julián Solo se veía visiblemente sorprendido...

- "No lo puedo creer" – Dice asombrado Camus – 

- "Yo menos" – Susurra Milo - 

- "Es porque son simple y sencillamente asombrosas..." – Dice un voz femenina  a su espalda, los dos  se voltean y ven a una bella mujer de cabello morado largo, con un elegante vestido negro y bella sonrisa – "Camus... gusto en verte" – 

- "Que alegría... cuanto tiempo" – Los amigos se dan un abrazo, Milo no entiende nada pero ella toma la iniciativa – 

- "Disculpa, mi nombre es Saori... Saori Kido" – 

- "¿La nieta del dueño del Banco Internacional de Tokio, Mitsumasa Kido?" – Pregunta boquiabierto -  

- "Efectivamente, no creí ser tan famosa" – Bromea – 

- "Lo es... al menos para mí por que me encargo en los negocios de una empresa y luego ando peleando con..." – 

- "... Con las ideas de mi abuelo, lo comprendo, pero para eso... ten mi tarjeta, con ella mejor localíceme a mí, y me encargaré personalmente de tus problemas..." – 

- "Pero..." – 

- "Pero nada, todos los amigos de _mi _Camus, son también amigos míos" –

- "¿Tu Camus?" – Pregunta ligeramente celoso – 

- "Lo que pasa... " – Interrumpe el Francés – "...Es que ella y yo fuimos muy amigos en la infancia..." – 

- "Me crié en Francia y nos conocimos en la misma escuela... adquirí mucho cariño por este terco Francés y por eso me gusta decir que es mío, hubieras visto el celo de todas mis amigas... Ja! Ja! Ja!" – Saori ríe tanto solo al recordarlo, su amigo solo sonríe, pero Milo se va comenzando a percatar de una cosa – 

- _"¿Como no me di cuenta antes?..." _– Pausando -_  "Camus... mi Camus, es muy importante, más de lo que suponía... proviene de una clase acomodada, conoce a personajes  trascendente... tan trascendentes como él...¿En cambio yo?... Yo no soy absolutamente nadie, no tengo nada para ofrecerle... amarlo puede ser un error... un grave error..."  –_

- "Milo... ¡¡MILO!!" – Lo vuelve a la realidad justamente Camus – 

- "¿Te paso algo?" – " 

- "Ehh... ¿A mí? No, nada Je! Je! Je!..." – 

- "Me alegra" – Le dice Saori – "Por que ya tengo que irme, aun hay varios cuadros que quiero que sean míos y de nadie más, con su permiso" – Perdiéndose entre la gente -

- "¿Seguro que estás bien?" – 

- "Si, ya te dije que no es nada" – Le sonríe para tranquilizarlo, Camus lo ve fijamente y para sorpresa de Milo este lo besa pasionalmente – 

- "Eso espero... " – Milo esta por decir algo más cuando todo mundo se va quedando en silencio y se va apartando poco a poco para revelar a un distinguida señora de gran porte y belleza exquisita – 

- "Pero ¿Que hace aquí?" – Exclama Camus sorprendido - 

- "¿Quién es ella?" – Le pregunta Milo confundido - 

- "Mi Madre" – Musita y va hasta su encuentro – 

Milo se queda solo, un poco extrañado pero premeditadamente un señor se le acerca pidiendo que lo acompañe 

- "¿Mh?" - 

Por su parte Camus le da su brazo como acompañante a la distinguida Sra. Winger que acepta, dando un ligero recorrido por el lugar 

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunta a lo bajo tratando de disimular lo más posible – "Habías dicho que no vendrías, aún si tu vida dependiera de ello" - 

- "He venido solo por una cosa..." – Contesta con actitud fría y casi susurrando – 

- "¿Qué cosa?" – 

- "Me enteré que vendría a este... _lugar_... el tal Milo Owen, aquel por el que _tu_ emborrachaste y sufriste, en lugar de mejor que sufrir por tu difunto padre..."– 

- "Tu... tu... ¿Cómo sabes eso?" – 

- "Se mas cosas de las que te puedes imaginar,  por eso quiero conocerlo y... deshacerme de él" – 

- "¿Qué... Que estas diciendo?" – Camus deja de caminar con los ojos bien abiertos – 

- "Oíste bien mi estimado hijo, no deseo que alguien como tu se mezcle con gente... como él" – Acariciándole la mejilla - 

- "No sabes lo que dices" – Frunciendo el ceño – "Tu no tienes el más mínimo derecho de decirme con quien puedo o no estar" – 

- "Si lo tengo por que soy quien te trajo a este mundo, y no me importa lo que pienses, ya has hecho mucho tu voluntad Camus, tu padre y yo soportamos suficiente tus tontos caprichos, él murió y ya es tiempo que hagas lo que digo _yo_;tu Madre, dice" – Separándose y alejándose – 

- "K... kk..." – Apretando los puños con fuerza" -  "No, esta vez no... ni nunca más" – 

Camus comienza a buscar por todos lados a Milo para advertirle, no estaba muy seguro de lo que su propia Madre era capaz de hacerle, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, pasa más de media hora sin ningún resultado.

- "¡Julián! ¿Has visto a Milo? No lo encuentro por ningún lado" -  

- "Mmm.... Hace rato lo vi alejarse con un hombre..." – 

- "¿A dónde?" – 

- "Por allá" – Señalando hacia las habitaciones privadas de la mansión, Camus no dice más y dirige sus pasos hasta llegar a un cuarto donde puede oír voces, entra sin tocar y los ve... a los dos... - 

- "Milo... Madre" – 

- "Que bueno que llegas... hijo" - 

- "Camus..." – Milo va hasta él y lo toma suavemente del brazo – "Necesitamos hablar" – 

- "¿He?" – 

- "Ven" – Milo lo lleva afuera, el Francés no entiende pero al ver la sonrisa de placer de la Sra. Winger sabe que algo malo, muy malo estaría por pasar – 

- "¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?! ¡Lo que haya sido! ¡No tienes por que creerle!" – Pregunta una vez fuera - 

- "Solo fue... la pura verdad..." – Haciendo una pausa – "Ella me digo lo que yo ya sabía" – 

- "¿Que? ¿Qué ya sabías?" – 

- "Que tu y yo, lo nuestro... no puede ser..." – 

- "¡¿Y no le creíste, o sí?" – Milo no contesta y solo baja la mirada – "Solo quiere imponer su voluntad, te lo dije muchas veces en Grecia, y te lo vuelvo a repetir..." - 

- "No es eso, Camus, mírame, ¿Qué vez? No soy nada a comparación tuya, tu tienes una vida prometedora, llena de riquezas yo... yo solo soy un pobre diablo..." – 

- "Eso no es cierto" – Intenta tomarlo de la mano pero Milo se aleja un poco mas – 

- "Solo nos estamos engañando, haber venido fue un grave error, nos volvimos a encontrar pero ¿Que pasará mañana?... Mañana me iré de nuevo, tu te quedaras aquí y todo esto quedara en el olvido, no podríamos estar juntos por más que lo deseáramos y lo sabes bien... somos diferentes, muy diferentes... y nuestros mundos lo son aún más... " – 

- "¡¡Me niego aceptarlo!! ¡¡Y tu también deberías hacerlo!!" – Su voz sonaba alterada pero a la vez firme y decidida – "Yo te amo, tu me amas y para mi eso basta, si es mi fortuna lo que crees que nos separa no hay ningún problema, nunca he pensado ni por un solo instante aceptarla" – 

- "No sabes lo que dices" – Milo da la media vuelta dispuesto a irse – 

- "¡¡Alto!! ¡!Milo!! ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡El que no sabe lo que dice eres tu!!" – Lo jala del hombro pero Milo solo se voltea y le da un fuerte golpe que lo tira– 

- "¡¡Suéltame Camus!! De hoy en adelante jamás nos conocimos, tu no me conoces ni yo a ti, te desconoceré en caso de ser necesario, es lo mejor para los dos... compréndelo" – Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y abandono el lugar rumbo al hotel - 

Camus se incorpora y alguien llega a sus espaldas

- "Ya estarás satisfecha..." – 

- "Es por tu bien y lo sabes..." – La Sra. Winger pone una mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero él se quita – 

- "Lo único que sé, es que no deseo verte..." – Alejándose a donde quiera que fuera para no verla, cerca de ahí Saga había presenciado todo... - 

**  **

La mañana de un nuevo día llega, Milo esta en el hotel con maleta en mano rumbo al Aeropuerto, tenía el corazón destrozado y no podía quitarse las palabras de la Sra. Winger de la cabeza...

_- "Milo... ambos sabemos que por más que quieras a mi hijo, nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca podrán estar juntos..." – _

_- "Señora..."_

_- "...Él heredara una gran fortuna en poco tiempo, su vida dará un giro radical y tu... bueno por más que tratarán... todo cambiará, él, tu, todo... y será diferente..." – _

_- "Si, pero..." – _

_- "Al final terminarían odiándose por sus grandes diferencias, ¿Por que no mejor evitar una situación tan incomoda y penosa, y acaban con esto de una vez...?" – _

_Milo quiere objetar pero las ultimas palabras de ella, le caen como un balde agua fría_

_- "Además comprende que para Camus, tu solo eres mas que un capricho, si un capricho... ¿Sorprendido? Tienes derecho a estarlo, mi hijo está obsesionado con tenerte, dice amarte pero no es verdad, quien mejor que yo para decírtelo... más tarde se le pasará y lo que predije sucederá" – _

_Milo se queda pensando unos segundos, las palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado en él, fue cuando Camus entró y... _

- "Lo demás es historia" – Dice para sí, llaman a la puerta donde y para su sorpresa encuentra a – "Saga" – 

- "Tenemos que hablar" – 

- "¿Que quieres?" – Contestan agresivamente era uno de los últimos que deseaba ver en ese momento – 

- "Escuche lo que paso entre ustedes..." – 

- "No se de que hablas" – Tratando de marcharse - 

- "¡¡No te hagas el idiota Milo!!" – Saga lo empuja contra la pared inmovilizándolo del cuello – "¡¡Sabes perfectamente de que demonios te estoy hablando!! ¡¡Los escuché ayer discutir y ... ¿Quieres saber que lo pienso...?!!

- "..." – 

- "¡¡Pienso que eres un completo imbécil!! ¡¡Si, un imbecil por ni siquiera tratar!!" – 

- "¡¡¿Tratar?!!" – Soltándose – "¡¡No hay nada que tratar!!"- 

- "¡¡¿A no? ¡¡Y si es así por que esta huyendo como un maldito cobarde!! ¡¡Por que eso es lo eres!! ¡¡Un cobarde que no quiere enfrentarse a las cosas!!" – 

- "¡¡Cállate!!" – Milo tarta de golpear a Saga que se mueve a tiempo y le da un golpe certero en la boca del estomago, haciendo que Milo ponga una rodilla en el suelo – 

- "¡¡Ahora me vas a oír!!" – Tomándolo de la camisa – "¡¡Oí la conversación que tuvieron la Sra. Winger y tu!! ¡¡Y eres un verdadero estúpido, por que no te diste cuenta de que la mayor parte de sus palabras fueron puras y patéticas mentiras!!" - 

- "A..." – 

- "¡¡No hables!! ¡¡Es cierto que Camus tendrá herencia pero que también es cierto que el dijo que no la aceptaría!! ¡¡Que el cambiaría a causa de ella ¿Cómo va a cambiar si ni siquiera la tiene?!!" – 

- "Eh..." – 

- "¡¡Y lo más importante!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que eres un vil y simple capricho suyo?!! ¡¡SI NUNCA SE LO HAS PREGUNTADO!! ¡¡AVERIGUALO DE SU PROPIA BOCA Y NO DE LOS DEMAS!!" – Saga alterado de tanto gritarle lo suelta de un empujón – "Sobre todo se mejor que nadie que Camus estaría muy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, Ja! Y yo todavía lo aliento, muy sabiendas que es una locura suya..." – Dice sin voltear si quiera a ver a Milo – "Esta abajo esperándote, yo no me tardaría tanto, es igual de necio que tu y me costo mucho trabajo que viniera hasta aquí, en ese aspecto son tal para cual" – Abandonando el lugar - 

Milo se sostiene el estómago, vaya que Saga era fuerte, una ligera sonrisa cruza por su cara y sin pensarlo más decide ya era tiempo de  enfrentarse a su destino cual quiera que este fuera...

**  **

En la recepción no había mucha gente, Milo lo busco con la vista... y dirigió sus pasos hacia él...

- "Camus..." – 

- "Milo..." – Su voz sonaba dolida y distante – 

- "Eh, yo no se que decir..." – Bajando la cabeza – "Bueno en realidad... si lo sé, y la verdad es que estoy muy confundido..." – 

- "¿Confundido?" – 

"- Tu, yo... todo, ha sido tan rápido que... que... tengo miedo..." – Su voz se entrecortó de momento, pero sentía la necesidad de desahogarse -  - 

- "¿Miedo?" – 

- "...Miedo de que todo esto sea solo producto del momento, un capricho, que... que yo sea un capricho para ti Camus..." – 

Milo por fin lo había admitido, su mas grande temor, solo espero la reacción de Camus, con un nudo en el estómago

- "Vaya... creo que... comienzo a entender..." – Dándose la media vuelta y continuando – "Dime Milo... ¿Sabes cuál es al diferencia entre querer y amar?" – 

- "N- No" –

- "Al parecer estas dos palabras son sinónimos pero en realidad son antónimos" – 

- "No te entiendo... ¿Adónde quieres llegar?" – 

- "Querer es _exigir_ todo a la otra persona y amar... en _entregarlo _todo... Milo yo te amó, te lo he dicho muchas veces pero tal parece que no habías entendido el significado de mis palabras..." – 

- "Yo..." – 

- "... y más sin en cambio, aún así también tengo miedo" – 

- "¿Tu?" – 

- "Irónicamente el mismo, que al final sea _yo _el capricho para ti" – 

Milo abre la boca de impresión, Camus... acababa de admitir que no quería ser un juego y todo el tiempo supuso que era al revez.

- "Yo... lo siento, estoy arrepentido" – Agachando la cabeza, Camus se gira y enarca una ceja – 

- "¿Lo estas?" – 

- "Si... ¿Podrías perdonarme?" –

- "Con la condición de que cierres los ojos" – Milo quiere objetar pero al final mejor decide obedecer – "¿Listo?" – 

- "Si...¡¡Hay!!" - 

Camus no le da tiempo de contestar por que lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbarlo, claro que Milo no se lo espera y cae de espaldas

- "¡¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!! ¡¡¿Quieres desquitarte, o que?!!" – Incorporándose molesto – 

- "Te lo merecías y me lo debías, recuérdalo Ja! Ja! Ja!" – 

- "Grr..." – 

- "Estamos a mano, admite que tengo razón" – 

- "¡¡NO!!" – 

- "Si" – 

- "No" - 

- "¡¡SI!!" – 

- "¡¡No!!" - 

- "Tal parece que ya se reconciliaron" – Interrumpe la voz de Saga al llegar – 

- "Mas o menos" – Milo abrazó a Camus – "Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar" – 

- "Justamente a eso venía" – Saga toma asiento y la pareja le sigue – "Preguntaré esto de la forma más directa posible ¿Qué van hacer ahora?" – 

Ambos guardan silencio, Camus está por contestar pero Milo lo hace primero

- "Yo no tengo nada aquí, ni en Portugal ni en Francia y dudaría mucho poder llegar adaptarme a esos lugares en caso de que quedarme" – Mirando fijamente a los ojos del Francés – "Mi vida es en Japón, lo sabes, se que suena egoísta y tal vez lo soy, pero ¿Me gustaría mucho que tu; Camus, seas el que se fuera conmigo?" – 

Camus se quedó sin aliento, como una piedra pero poco a poco se le fue formando un gran sonrisa

- "Es justamente lo que estaba pensando..." – 

- "¿!" – 

- "No deseo tener que volver a saber algo de mi familia, ni de nadie más..." – 

- "Pero Camus" – Replico Saga – 

- "No, ya no más, ellos no me entienden y no pido que lo hagan, no soy como ellos... ni como mi Madre... por eso decidí desde ayer romper con todos los lazos... y empezar una nueva vida" – 

- "¿Y como?" – Pregunta su mejor amigo evidentemente preocupado – 

- "Estuve hablando con Julian y al parecer la venta de mi trabajo dejo más ganancias de lo esperado, lo que significa que en lo que respecta a lo económico no tendré ningún problema, además de que decidió seguir dándome apoyo en cualquier forma que lo necesite siempre y cuando cada año le entre suficientes cuadros para montar una presentación aún mas grande... es perfecto..." – 

- "Solo que olvidas que tienes que hablar con la Sra. Winger... no puedes irte así por que si Camus" – 

- "Lo se, lo se" – 

Milo escucha todo calladamente, sabía que no debía de meterce en ese asunto pero aunque no quisiera era ya parte de él.

- "Y entre más nos quedemos aquí sentados sin hacer nada, mas tarde se nos hará" – Dice Milo caminando rumbo a la salida – "¿Y que esperamos caballeros? lo que tenga que pasar que pase ya" – 

Tanto Saga como Camus se quedan atónitos por lo que dice, pero él tenía razón no valía la pena retrasar lo inevitable.

**  **

- "Adelante" – Dice la Sra. al escuchar golpear la puerta, ella estaba en el enorme comedor junto a Julián cuando una criada hizo acto de presencia – 

- "Permiso, pero los jóvenes Camus y Saga junto a otro de nombre Milo Owen han llegado y dicen exigir una platica con usted señora" – 

- "Hum!! otra ves con eso" – 

- "Creo que querrás quedarte sola" – Julián hace un ademán de despedida y sale, en le trayecto se encuentra con Camus y compañía y les susurra – 

- "Buena suerte..."

- "¿Perdón?" – Se extraña Camus – 

- "Estoy enterado de todo" – Viendo a Saga – "Espero que todo resulte bien y si es así no dudes en avisarme Camus, volveré a mi país de origen, ahí podrás encontrarme y seguiremos platicando de tu futuro, permiso" – Despidiéndose cortésmente – 

Los tres se quedaron ahí sin moverse hasta que Milo los volvió a la realidad, en donde solo él y Camus entrarían, Saga estaría fuera para que nadie interrumpiera.

Entraron al comedor donde la Sra. Winger los esperaba, su rostro no denotaba ningún signo de expresión mas que frialdad.

- "Creí que ya te habrías ido para el día de hoy... Milo" – Comenzando la conversación – 

- "Hubo un cambio de planes" – Esta vez quien había hablado era Camus – "Y habrá muchos más" – 

- "¿Qué quieres decir?" – 

- "Lo que quiero decir es simple, me voy de aquí..." – 

- "¡¡¿Qué cosa?!!" – Golpeando la mesa con la mano – 

- "Como lo oyes, tome la decisión de comenzar una vida, mi vida... y será de la manera en que yo decida y con la persona que yo decida y esa persona es Milo" – 

- "¡No puedo creer lo escucho de ti Camus Winger! ¡Estas cometiendo un grave error!" – 

- "Puede ser que si, puede ser que no... Madre, también tome la resolución de no aceptar la herencia familiar así como tampoco tener que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares... renuncio a todo eso..." – 

- "¡¡¿PERO TA HAS VUELTO LOCO, O QUE?" – La Sra. Winger no cabía en si de la rabia que estaba sintiendo – "¡¡Estas cometiendo la mayor estupidez de toda tu vida, y todo por este muerto de hambre!!" – Señalando a Milo – 

- "Podré ser un muerto de hambre" – Interrumpío Milo – "Y tal vez no este a su altura Sra. pero eso no significa que usted pueda tratar a la gente como basura... y mucho menos decidir por la vida de los demás" – 

- "Me iré a Japón" – Continua Camus – "Por si te interesa saber" – 

- "No, ya no me interesa saber nada de ti, ¡¡Y jamás volverás a saber nada de mí ni de tu familia, hoy ni nunca!!" – 

- "Madre... que así sea" – El Francés suspira, sabía que hacerla cambiar de opinión sería imposible – 

La pareja abandona la habitación, afuera Saga seguía esperando

- "¿Y que paso?" – 

- "Ya lo sabe, aunque... no se que pensar" –

- "Lo lamento" – 

- "No te preocupes Saga, Milo tenemos cosas que hacer" – 

- "S- Si claro" – 

**  **

Camus no llevaría muchas cosas rumbo a Japón, un poco de ropa y un cuadro... _el de la antigua Grecia_

- "Creí que lo habrías vendido" – Dice Milo, todos están en el Aeropuerto, casi listos para abordar el avión – 

- "¿Estas bromeando? Gracias a esto no conocimos y nunca, nunca me desharé de el" - 

- "Como quieras... supongo"

- "Aquí acaba todo" – Dice Saga poniéndose frente a ellos – "¡Rayos! Voy a extrañarlos, a ambos" – 

- "Y yo, aunque aun me debes un golpe" – Dice Milo dándole un abrazos de despedida – 

- "Cuando quieras" – 

- "Gracias por todo, eres un gran amigo" – Camus también le da una abrazo y le susurra – _"Cuídala ¿Quieres?"_ – 

_- "No tienes nada de que preocuparte, nada le pasará" – _Agregando – "Los iré a visitar, más pronto de lo que esperan" – Guiñándoles un ojo – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Eso espero, siempre serás bienvenido" – Finaliza Milo, la pareja sube al avión que despega – 

Dentro...

- "Te amo Milo" – Musita Camus -  

- "¿Y a que viene eso?" – Riendo ligeramente -  

- "A que te amo" – Camus besa suavemente a Milo que lo abraza con cuidado como lo más precisado de su vida... y así es... – 

**"Fin Recapitulación 6"**

_- "Fue así como llegamos aquí a Japón, e hicimos una vida, al principio fue algo difícil por que Camus no sabía Japonés pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo, además de que la vida nos sonrió de gran manera, ya que gracias a mi encuentro casual con Saori Kido pude obtener mejores ganancia a la empresa lo que me coloco rápidamente en mejores puestos, y lograr ser uno de los socios más importantes" - _

- "¿Y que paso con Camus?" – Pregunta Shaka curioso – "¿Y su familia?" – 

_- "Él... bueno pues comenzó a viajar muy seguido a diferentes partes del mundo... para seguir mejorando su estilo, cada vez que podía lo acompañaba, ha hecho hasta la fecha 5 presentaciones de gran éxito, en la ultima que pasó, reencontró a su Madre, que ante mi sorpresa y la de é;l le pidió disculpas, se veía arrepentida... Camus dudó pero al final la perdonó y yo lo hice también, y por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de mí me dijo que había echo lo más correcto..." – _

- "Que historia..."

- "Sr. Shaka" – Interrumpe la _conversación _ la secretaría – "La señorita Kido dice que puede pasar" – 

- "Si, Gracias" – 

Shaka entra a la oficina a hacer la mejor actuación que pudiera haber echo jamás, de _él_ dependía... muchas cosas.

жжжжж


	7. PARTE VII

"GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

PARTE VII 

- "Adelante, siéntese" – Le dice Saori sonriente – 

- "Eh... si yo... gracias" – 

- _"No te pongas nervioso..." – _

- "Y dígame Sr. Shaka...eh" – 

- "Steiner" – 

- "Si!, Claro!" - 

- "¿Qué no me recuerda?" – Pregunta el médium tratando de parecer lo más natural posible – 

- "La verdad... no" – 

- "¡Pero que memoria la suya!" – Haciendo un ademán – "Después de varios encuentros nuestros en todas las grandes presentaciones de Camus Winger como en Portugal, Rusia, Alemania, E.U... dice no conocerme, pero que insulto" – 

- "Yo... lo siento, ¡Como pude ser tan tonta!" – Fingiendo por fin haberlo recordado – _"La verdad... ni idea, maldigo mi memoria en recordar caras" – _

_­_- "No se preocupe, esta disculpada, ¿Cómo podría enojarme con _mi gran amiga?" _ - 

- "...Si por supuesto y dígame, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" – 

- "Pues verá... vengo a hacer una transacción. Necesito pasar el dinero de una cuenta a otra" –

- "¿De cuanto esta usted hablando? – 

- "Oh nada mas son solo 100 millones de dólares" – 

- "¡¿Cuanto?!" – "¿No cree que es un poco... exagerado?" – 

- "No, tengo varias cosas que pagar" – Sacando un cheque – "Aquí tengo la cantidad que quiero que sea remontada a mi cuenta, si me hace favor" – 

Saori ve fijamente a Shaka, no estaba segura de la credibilidad de la palabras de él, aunque todo se ve en orden excepto  

- "Este cheque está firmado por Milo Owen, si no me equivoco" – 

- "... Si" - 

- _"Sigue con lo acordado" – _

- "Además de ser la cuenta de la empresa donde laboraba"  - 

- "Lo que sucede es que... ambos nos hicimos socios hace unos meses y un día antes de su lamentable incidente..."-

- "Estoy enterada" – 

- "...Me dijo que traspasara el dinero a otra cuenta más segura por que se creer que hay _hackers _tras él" – 

- "Mmm... ¿Solo que hay una cosa que no comprendo?" – 

- "¿C- Cual?" – 

- "Por que vino usted, y no Shion que es el máximo encargado de este tipo de operaciones" - 

- "A eso, es por que, por que..." – 

- _"Shaka... la carta..." – _Milo mueve la cabeza des aprobatoriamente, vaya que tenía que estar pendiente de todo - 

- " ¡Ah si!" – Sacando de su pantalón un pequeño papel doblado que se lo da Saori – "Léalo, creo que la mayoría de sus dudas se aclararan ahí mismo" – 

- "¿Mmm? Haber" – Comienza a leerlo visiblemente sorprendida, era la letra de Milo y su firma, donde le escribió una serie de mentiras lo suficientemente convincente para que cayera en el juego, para su fortuna... lo logro - 

- "Vaya, vaya, Milo debió estar realmente loco para querer hacer las cosas de esta forma" – 

- "Lo conociste, _fue_ todo un caso para el mundo" – Bromea Shaka, Saori parece relajarse y sonríe – 

- "Muy bien, usted gana, ahora mismo haré valido el cambio a su propia cuenta, y el cheque para que lo retire" – 

- "Gracias" – 

La Señorita Kido empieza a realizar los cambios en su computadora, Shaka solo suspira aliviado y con él, Milo que parte de su plan ya estaba terminado.

**  **

A las afueras del banco

- "No lo puedo creer" – Musita el Budista – "¡¡Soy rico!!" – Grita y todos voltean a verlo – 

- _"Error, solo eres la cuarta parte rico, ¿Lo olvidabas?" – _

- "Lo que sea, es suficiente para mí y ¡¡Sigo siendo rico!!" – Ahora dando un brinco mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí se le alejaba del miedo - 

- _"¿Sabias que estas haciendo el ridículo?" – _Dice libertino – 

- "Je! Je! Je! No lo puedo evitar, pero dime, ¿Que voy hacer con el cantidad restante?" - 

- _"Devolverlo... obvio" _– 

- "¿Y como voy hacer eso? No pudo llegar y decir, ¡Saben que! el espíritu de Milo me guió para desfalcarlos momentáneamente, pero no se preocupen aquí esta su dinero, por cierto me quedo con algo por cuestiones de impuesto... ustedes saben" – 

_- "Eso no me causo gracia Shaka, pero lo resolvemos después, ahora hay algo muy importante que tengo que  hacer" – _

- "¿Qué?" – 

_- "Luego te digo, tengo que irme"_ – Alejándose – 

- "¡¡No olvides tu parte del trato!! ¡¡Sabes donde encontrarme!!" – 

- _"Ya se me había olvidado... uff!!" – _Poniendo una mano en su cara - 

**  **

Las seis de la tarde había llegado, el día programado para que Douglas Tedford se apoderara del dinero, por lo que esta en la que alguna vez fuera la oficina de Milo, tecleando la clave correspondiente 

- "Vengan conmigo preciosos billetes, vengan con Douglas y sáquenlo de su problemita" – Pero en la pantalla solo apareció la palabra –

¡VACIO!

- "¡¡¿Cómo?!!" – Exaltándose de sobre manera – "No, no puede ser, debí haberme equivocado" – Se dice y repite la operación una vez más pero el resultado fue el mismo

¡VACIO!

- "¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!" – 

- "¿Pasa algo Douglas?" – Pregunta Shion que pasaba por ahí – 

- "No, nada de preocupación, ahora mismo lo arreglo" – Shion solo se le queda mirando no dice nada y se va, por su parte Douglas se sienta, un quejido de preocupación sale de su boca y una vez más lo intenta... – 

¡VACIO! ¡VACIO!

- "¡No puede ser!" -

**  **

Ya eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la noche 

Justo cuando Milo llega hasta el edificio donde trabajaba, para esa hora la mayoría de los empleados ya estaría fuera, entra despreocupadamente y va directo hasta su oficina, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ahí encontraría a Douglas

- "Y no me equivocaba" – Se dice al verlo, con un gran desesperación golpeando el teclado una y otro vez – 

- "¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡No es posible!! ¡¡NO LO ES!!" – Aventándolo a la pared – "¡¡Algo está mal!!" – 

- "Si... tu" – Milo tiene una sonrisa sádica, disfrutaba verlo sufrir – 

- "¡Tengo una idea!" – 

Sale del cuarto casi corriendo y yendo directo hasta otra oficina; la de Shion, que tampoco se encontraba por lo que en ese el piso solo esta Douglas, que una vez más trata de ingresar a la cuenta mediante la computadora de su máximo Jefe 

¡VACIO!

- "¡¡MALDITA SEA!!" – Apretando los puños con fuerza - "¡Necesito ese dinero, ¡lo necesito!..." – Repite, Milo esta enfrente suyo, decidido en hacer sufrir a su ex–amigo más... aún más, y lentamente se dirige hasta a la puerta y cierra – 

- "¡¿Mh?!"  - El sonido hace volver a Tedford a la realidad – "Debió ser el viento" – 

- "Eso quisieras" – Milo se acerca a la computadora – 

Douglas intenta salir de ahí, tenía que irse pero... esta atrancada la puerta

– "¡¡¿Que rayos...?!!" – Forzando, cuando comienza a oír como varias teclas se empiezan mover – "¿Q-Que?" – 

_"¿Creíste que te desharías de mí?"_

- "Pero que..." – 

_"¿No me recuerdas?"_

- "Esto debe ser una broma" – 

_"¿Parece una broma?"_

Es la siguiente frase, Douglas empieza asustarse y saca de entre sus ropas un arma

- "¡¡Quien quiera que sea el chistoso, salga, tengo un arma y pienso usarla si no se muestra!!" - 

"No te tengo miedo..." 

- "¡¡BASTA!!" – 

Douglas dispara varias veces a la maquina que se deshace en varios pedazos

- "¡¡Me largo de aquí!!" – Corre alterado por un pasillo hasta llegar a varios cubículos donde se detiene a recuperar un poco de aire – "¿Que fue... eso?" - 

Pero esto no acababa, el sonido de cosas moviendo detrás de él lo hacen voltear, no había nada ni nadie... solo el aire.

- "De-debo estar soñando" – Da un paso atrás y una silla en frente suyo comienza a flotar –"A...a..." – La silla sale volando en su dirección, Tedford solo atina a agacharse y apuntar su arma a todos lados – 

- "¡¡Muéstrese!! ¡¡No le tengo miedo!!" – 

-_ "¿A no?"_ – Piensa Milo - 

- "¡¡¿Quién es?!! – 

Pero no hay respuesta, Tedford lentamente avanza hacia el elevador para salir, cuando una impresora cercana se activa 

_"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?" _

_- _"..." – 

"Te daré una pista... Camus es mío" 

- "¿Camus. Es. Tuyo?" – Repite lentamente para entender el significado – "¿Mi... Milo?" – 

_"¿Y quien mas podría ser?"_

- "¡¡No, no, no!! ¡¡Milo está en el hospital!!" – 

_"Así es..." _

-"¿Qué clase de juego macabro es este?" – 

_"El único que ha estado jugando todo este tiempo has sido tu"  _

Douglas no contesta, comenzaba a sudar, sudar frío.

_"Pensantes que te podrías salir la tuya ¡Realmente lo pensaste! Ja! Pobre idiota, no sabes con quien te has metido ¡¡Nuca lo supiste!!"_

Milo en un arrebato de furia, golpea a Douglas que se precipita contra la pared

_"¡Confie en ti Douglas Tedford! ¡Inclusive te llegue a considerar mi amigo! ¡Pero solo resultaste ser un MAL  NACIDO!"_

El aludido se toca el hombro, le dolía, una sonrisa mordaz cruza su rostro

- "Un mal nacido...podría ser" – Escupiendo – "Pero al final de cuentas resultaré un mal nacido rico... y tu Milo, solo una pobre alma atormentada... sin su amor Ja! Ja! Ja!" – 

_"Sigues empeñado en creer que el dinero sigue en donde lo deje..." – _Es la siguiente frase en imprimirse a la vez queMilo sonreía triunfal - _"Pobre idiota, hasta lastima me das.." –_

- "¿Como?" - 

_ "Lo que tanto buscas, jamás lo vas a encontrar y memorízatelo bien ¡¡Jamás!!"  _

Douglas abre la boca de la impresión 

- "¡¡Fuiste tu!!" – 

"Exacto... considéralo como parte de mi venganza" 

- "¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!" – 

_"Tengo mis medios"_

Douglas rememora todo lo ocurrido hasta la fecha, recordando lo que le llegará a decir Camus de un loco que podía hablar con los muertos - "¡¡EL MÉDIUM!!" -

Milo no contesta, presentía que acababa de meter a Shaka en un grave problema, Douglas comienza a reír levemente 

- "Creo que ya comprendo, ...acabo de darme cuenta que fui un verdadero estúpido al dejarlo con vida, pero eso es  algo que se puede solucionar" - Sacando de su saco un celular y marcando un número rápidamente, Milo solo lo observa atento - "Boris, si soy yo, recuerdas el encargo del loco Médium, pues quiero que lo mates, ¿Cómo que si ahora? ¡¡Claro que ahora!! ¡Lo quiero muerto ya!" – 

Colgando con una expresión de psicópata 

- "Si eres realmente tu Milo o solo el producto de mi imaginación, me has metido en un verdadero problema ¡¡Por que por tu maldita interrupción ahora yo también soy hombre muerto!! ¡¡Me mataran por no pagar la deuda a tiempo!! ¡¡Pero no me iré solo!! ¡¡¿ADIVINA A QUIEN QUIERO LLEVAR AL OTRO MUNDO CONMIGO?!!" - 

­ _"¿Quién?" _

- "A nuestro _amorcito_" – Douglas ya no se aguanta más y ríe sádicamente, tal vez por lo que esta a punto de hacer, tal vez por que sabe que esta condenado, o tal vez... por que ya no sabe que mas hacer... – "Ja! Ja! Ja! así que, o salvas a tu ridículo ayudante o a _mi_ Camus, escoge, no podrás avisarle a los dos a tiempo" – 

­ _"¡¡NO!!"  _

- "¡¡Si!!" - Douglas da un nuevo disparo pero esta vez a la impresora y sale lo más rápido que puede del edificio tapándose en el camino con los oficiales encargados de la vigilancia, los empuja y sigue su rumbo hasta su auto, lo arranca y va a toda velocidad a la casa del Francés, por su parte Milo intenta seguirlo pero una vez en la calle

- "¿Qué hago? ¡¡¿Qué maldita sea hago?!!" – 

Tomando dirección rumbo a la casa de... Shaka.

**  **

En una calle oscura, Boris sale a su nuevo encargo, trae consigo un arma, se desharía de su victima de un tiro y no lo haría sufrir... mucho...

**  **

La distancia que separa a Milo del _asesino _era considerable, corriendo jamás llegaría y ni como poder pedirle a alguien que lo ayude, solo le quedaba...

- "Que no me lo encuentre, que no me lo encuentre" – El metro de la cuidad... – 

Aborda un vagón que para su mala suerte esta de nueva cuenta...

- "¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?" – 

- "¡¡Ikki!! Se lo que te dije ¡¡Pero es una emergencia!!" -  

- "¿Y a mi eso que me importa?" – Acercándosele peligrosamente – 

Milo se pone tenso al notar la reacción de Ikki, pero casi al instante se relaja 

- "Ikki... por favor" – Musita tristemente, el aludido quiere y desea objetarle pero algo en su interior le impide levantar su puño, da media vuelta y se sienta - 

- "Siéntate" – Cruzando las piernas – "Y cuéntame que rayos hiciste ahora para que me entretengas" – 

Estas palabras son interpretadas por Milo como un "Ya que, quédate" Lo que lo hace sentir ligeramente mejor  

**  **

Boris llegaba al lugar indicado, traía además consigo una palanca con la cual forzar la puerta trasera e ingresar al lugar.

El único inconveniente es que en ese mismo edificio viven numerosas personas, encontrar a Shaka era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, lo que retrasaría mas su trabajo 

- "Maldita sea..." – 

Comienza a subir algunos pisos, ingresa aun pasillo, no sabia por donde comenzar pero eso podía arreglarlo, toca en una de las numerosas puertas donde una anciana le abre, Boris la empuja tapándole la boca y amenazándola con pistola en mano

- "¿Dónde vive el médium?" – 

- "Yo... yo..." – 

- "¿Dónde.Esta.Él ?" – Entrecerrando los ojos, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes – 

- "Si... si se refie... re a Shaka... está en el 7mo piso... cuarta pu...puerta a la derecha..." – 

Boris la tira al suelo y se marcha 

- "Si avisa a alguien, la siguiente eres tu... _abuelita" _ - 

**  **

Y justamente el budista esta en su cuarto junto a Mu, explicándole donde anduvo todo el día

- "Y eso fue lo que paso" – Mu lo ve fijamente – 

- "Tienes que devolver ese dinero" – 

- "¿Qué? Después de todo lo que tuve que sufrir, nunca!" – 

- "Pero no es tuyo" – 

- "Me lo gané justamente" – 

- "No, mas bien te lo ofrecieron como chantaje para que aceptaras ayudarlo" – Le dice cruzándose de brazos – 

**  **

- "¡¡Anda, date prisa!!" – Empuja Ikki a Milo fuera de la estación – 

- "Lo se, lo se" – 

- "¡¡Y buena suerte!!" – 

Milo corrió como nunca, no tenía idea de lo que iba hacer para detener a Boris pero ya algo se le ocurriría

- "O eso espero..." – Pensó al entrar al edificio, por lo menos él tenía la ventaja de saber donde estaba el Budista, llega hasta el piso indicado solo para ver como Boris ya estaba a unos pasos de la cuarta puerta, no podía quedarse ahí como si nada, atraviesa los muros de un golpe - 

-_"Shaka, ¿Donde demonios estas?" – _

- "¿Mh? ¿Milo?" – Dice interrumpiendo la discusión con Mu, Milo se da cuenta de que están en la recamara y dirige sus pasos hacia allá - 

- _"¡¡Shaka, tienes que salir inmediatamente de aquí!!" – _

_­_- "¿QUÉ?! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!" – 

_- "No hay tiempo, vienen a matarte, tienes que venir conmigo" _– 

- "... no estoy para bromas Milo" – 

_- "¡¡No seas idiota!! ¡¡Sal ya!!" – _

Shaka esta por gritarle por haberlo insultado, pero es justo cuando oyen un sonido muy fuerte y unos pasos dentro de la casa

- "¿Qué es eso?" – Pregunta Mu y sale a investigar – 

_- "¡No vayas!"_ – 

Muy tarde, Mu se asoma por la puerta y ve una sombra, Boris carga el arma y dispara

- "¡¡Ahhh!!" – 

Milo alcanza a jalarlo y cierra la puerta del cuarto 

_- "¿Ahora me crees?" - _

- "Ah yo..." – 

- _"Luego te disculpas, hay que salir de aquí" – _

- "¡¿Salir? ¡¡¿Qué no vez que estamos atrapados?!!" - 

- "Hay una escalera de emergencia por la ventana" – Interrumpe Mu, creyendo saber de lo que hablaba Shaka – 

Por su parte Boris, estaba tratando de abrir

- "¡¡Rayos!!" – Se enoja y da un disparo al picaporte, para su sorpresa ya no están – "¿Qué demonios?" – Se asoma por la ventana y ve que Shaka y Mu van escaleras arriba rumbo a la azotea lo que lo hace fruncir el ceño – "Eso si que no"_ – _

Arriba

_- _"¿En que lío me metiste ahora Milo?" – 

_- "Fue un accidente, te lo puedo asegurar" _– 

- "¡Excusas!" – 

- "¡Nos esta siguiendo!" – Mu señala las escaleras por las que viene Boris, muy enojado por el aspecto que trae – 

_- _" ¿Y ahora por donde genio?" – 

_- "No es el momento para tu sarcasmo Shaka" - _ Milo pensaba lo mas rápido que podía, estaban en una azotea sin posibilidad de ir a ningún otro lado, no estaban armados y mucho menos se veía un lugar donde esconderse aunque... no serviría de nada – 

Boris llega hasta arriba, no traía un buen humor y alista el arma

- "No se muevan" – Susurra – 

- "¿No podríamos discutirlo de una forma más... civilizada?" – Dice Shaka tontamente, temblando de pies a cabeza – 

- "¡¡No!!" – Boris hace una mueca cruel, aprieta el gatillo y fuerte sonido se emite – 

Shaka y Mu cierran los ojos con fuerza, no sienten dolor, ni nada

- "¿Qué paso?" – Entre abre un ojo Shaka - 

- "¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!" -  Boris tenía el brazo hacia el cielo no podía moverse, y eso era por que Milo lo había detenido – 

- _"¡¡No lo lograras!!" -_

Boris intenta safarse sin mucho resultado, Milo es fuerte sin duda alguna... un, dos, tres disparos más, con algunos pasos hacia atrás

- "¡¡ARG!!" – Boris da uno paso más, un nuevo disparo y ni él o Milo se dan cuenta de que están al borde del edificio – 

- "¡Milo, ten cuidado!" – 

Shaka quiere advertirles pero es demasiado tarde, Boris se jalonea y da un paso... fatal.

- "¡¡Ahhh!!" – Siente perder el equilibrio – "¡¡Noooo!!" -  Cuando se derrumba al precipicio, Milo alcanza a soltarlo a tiempo antes de caer junto a él – 

_- "Dios mío, ¿Qué he hecho?" - _

Milo se queda inmóvil no estaba dentro de sus planes matarlo, fue un accidente claro, pero eso no evitaba que el cuerpo de Boris yaciera inmóvil en la calle y ante su incredulidad una extraña luminiscencia roja, resplandece el cuerpo del caído, el alma de Boris comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo

- "¡¡Diablos!! ¿Qué me pasó?" – Incorporándose, al tiempo que se da cuenta que es su cuerpo lo que está frente a él – "¡¡¿Queee?!!" –

Milo ve todo desde arriba sin decir nada, no podía.

Extrañas sombras sin forma definida comenzaban a emerger del suelo, Boris esta sudando frió del miedo, estas se le acercan lentamente

- "¡No! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡Largo!" – Gritaba aterrorizado, los espectros solo se limitan a quedarse ahí sin moverse, un fuego emerge de los pies de Boris que lo hacen gritar de dolor – 

- " ¡¡Argg!! ¡¡Sálvenme!!" – Y tener convulsiones – "¡¡Pido piedad!!" 

¡¡PIEDAD!! ¡¡PIEDAD!! 

Su ultimo grito desgarrador, antes de que ese fuego lo consuma por completo y desaparezca lentamente, seguido de las sombras que dan una miraba a Milo que está paralizado y se marchan. 

- "¡¡MILO!!" – Lo saca de sus pensamientos Shaka – 

_- "¿Q-Que?"- _

- "¿Ya-ya terminó?" – 

- _"Si, ya termino.... para Boris" – _

Shaka y Mu bajan hasta el cuerpo, Mu se encargaría de llamar la policía mientras el Budista acompañaría a Milo con Camus

- _"¿Seguro quieres hacer esto?"_ – 

- "Por supuesto Milo" – Comenzando a caminar – "Acabas de salvarme la vida, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte a salvar la de Camus, además de que sin mi ayuda él Francés jamás podría hacerte caso ¿O me equivoco?" – 

Milo no sabe que más decir, de lo único que estaba seguro es que el tiempo se le terminaba y eso... dificultaba aún más las cosas.

жжжжж


	8. PARTE VIII

"GHOST" 

_"LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR"_

****

**_PARTE VIII_**

Tocaban a la puerta, ya era muy tarde para que alguien visitara a Camus

- "¿Douglas? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" – 

- "He... yo" – Tedford no sabía que decir, además de que tampoco se veía muy bien, sudaba frío del pavor que lo invadía – 

- "Pasa, pareces enfermo" – 

- "Eh, yo... lo estoy" – 

El francés conduce a Douglas a su habitación en el piso de arriba

- "Descansa, veré que te traigo para tranquilizarte" – 

Camus abandona el cuarto, y Douglas se incorpora de la cama, sus manos temblaban provocándole problemas para arreglar su arma y disparar el tiro letal, respira muy agitado y no podía concentrase a la perfección. Decide recostarse unos minutos e inconscientemente dormita.

Los minutos trascurren, el Francés traía unas aspirinas que encontrará en la cocina, está por subir a los cuartos, cuando oye nuevamente que llaman a la puerta

- "¿Y ahora quien?" – Suspira cansado, y al abrir – 

- "Es urgente que hablemos" - ... Se encuentra a Shaka, Camus solo frunce el ceño – 

- "¿Otra vez tu?" -  Y cierra de un portazo – 

- "¡¡Camus!! ¡¡Tienes que escucharme!! ¡¡Vienen a matarte!!" – Shaka le gritaba una y otra vez – "¡¡Milo ha venido a advertirte! ¡¡Estas en peligro!!" - 

Milo por su parte había entrado a la casa, Camus estaba solo a unos metros pero se había tapado los oídos, no quería seguir oyendo

- "Basta por favor ¡¡Basta!!, Milo está casi muerto, ya esta muerto para mí..." – 

_- "Eso no es cierto..." – _Milo no sabe que hacer, se recarga en una pared que está frente al estudio donde nota un cuadro a medio terminar y... pinceles - _ "Lo tengo... ¡¡Shaka!!" – _

- "¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado?" – 

- _"¡No empieces! ¡Dile que ahora mismo a ese terco de Camus que le probaré que sigo aquí, junto a él!" – _Gritándole - 

- "¿Como?" – 

- _"Le daré la prueba que tanto quiere, en un cuadro" – _

- "Milo yo... no te entiendo" – 

_- "No hay necesidad" – _

Shaka hace una mueca y continua

- "Camus, si estás ahí, Milo me acaba de decir que te dará una señal de su presencia en la Tierra, en una pintura... no se a que se refiere pero tal vez tu sí" – 

El Francés quisiera o no, había escuchado estás ultimas palabras, quería creer que todo era un mentira pero sin darse cuenta ya se encaminaba a su estudio... entra vacilante, la luz estaba prendida y en medio de todo... un lienzo en blanco que había dejado en la mañana...

- "Demuéstrame que estás aquí Milo" – Musita con una leve esperanza en su corazón – " Que no te has ido, que nunca me dejaste..." –

Pero nada sucede en los siguientes segundos, Camus decepcionado está por irse cuando de repente...

- "¿Mh?" – 

Un pincel comienza a flotar en el aire...

- "A... a...a " – El Francés abre la boca de la impresión - 

...Y lentamente se empieza a dibujar unas letras

- "N-no... pu...puede... ser... " – 

Camus se ha quedado casi mudo de la impresión, el pincel cae al suelo, pero no importa, el mensaje ya estaba grabado en el lienzo

_"Juntos estaremos por siempre, pase lo que pase, es una promesa"_

- "¿Milo?... ¡¡Milo!!" –

**  **

- "¿Qué nadie piensa abrirme?" – Musita Shaka con la cabeza recargada en la puerta – "¿Me estoy congelando aquí afuera?" – 

Pero como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado, la puerta se abre haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo 

- "¡Ah! ¡¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas?!!" – Sobandose la cara – 

- "¿Te ayudo?" – Era Camus quien le extendía una mano para levantarlo – 

- "¿Ya cambiaste de opinión?" – Shaka se incorpora, no tenían tiempo que perder – 

- "Algo, pero ven" - 

El Francés conduce al Budista hacia el comedor

- "¿Cómo le hiciste?" – Susurra Shaka a Milo – 

_- "Solo... le enseñe la pura verdad, pero..."_ – 

- "¿Pero?" -. 

_- "Nada, olvídalo" – _

- "Milo, puedes decirme lo que quieras" – 

_- "Es solo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder estar vivo... me siento tan impotente...  no poder tocarlo, no poder besarlo, lo amo tanto y me duele no hacerlo..." – _Su voz se entrecorto –

Shaka se queda pensativo

- "Tenías algo que decirme ¿O me equivoco?" – Pregunta Camus, volviéndolo a la realidad - 

- "Si, pero antes... hay algo más que quiero hacer..." – 

- "¿!" - 

_- "¿!" – _

Shaka toma asiento y cierra los ojos

- "Usa mi cuerpo Milo" – 

_- "¡¿Qué?!"_- 

- "Usa mi cuerpo para hablar con Camus, se que no es lo mismo a que si fuera el tuyo, pero algo es algo" – 

- _"Pero..."_- 

- "¡¡Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta!!" – 

Shaka quiere demostrar enojo para hacerlo reaccionar, Camus solo detiene la respiración sin saber que iba a ocurrir a continuación, Milo titubea un momento pero al final asiente, no sabía como hacerle pero recordando lo que viera con MM, da un salto al cuerpo de su amigo, que da un ligero quejido.

- "¿Sha- Shaka, estás bien?" – Pregunta el Francés - 

- "Ca- Camus" – La voz proveniente del Budista ya no era la misma, distinta en tono, timbre, volumen... – 

- "¿Milo?..." – Una nueva sorpresa, la voz de su amor presente en el cuerpo de Shaka – 

- "Cierra los ojos" – Le ordena suavemente la voz de Milo - 

El Francés no duda y hace lo que le pide, siente como unos brazos lo rodean, alcanzando a percibir en un momento, aunque fuera tan solo un instante el olor de Milo, su esencia, presencia, como si estuviera ahí... vivo.

- "Te echo de menos" – 

- "Yo..." – 

- "Shhh" – Milo lo abraza con más fuerza... era la ultima vez que pudiera hacer eso, quería grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su Francés, su boca, su pelo, su aroma, todo... Camus hace lo mismo – 

Ninguno abrió sus ojos para no romper el momento tan intimo, despacio muy despacio se separan, Milo no soporta más y con muchas suavidad lo besa, un beso tierno e infantil donde expresaba lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo amaba...

- "¡¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CAMUS?!!" - 

**  **

Douglas despertó sobresaltado, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había dormido, ya se sentía más recuperado, sus manos habían dejado de temblar así como todo su cuerpo, se levanta tambaleantemente, no oía ningún ruido proveniente de la casa, busco su arma que estaba al lado suyo y la guardó en su pantalón... tenía algo que hacer...

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, no encontraba a Camus por ningún lado, hasta que lo ve... junto a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida... besándolo, si besándolo, esto conmociono aún mas su ya alterado cerebro...

- "¡¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CAMUS?!!" – 

**  **

El grito asusto a la pareja que se separado de inmediato, pero no eran los únicos que se habían separado

_- "¡¡Arg!! Rayos..." – _Milo se había desprendido del cuerpo de Shaka, cayendo semi inconsciente en el suelo, el Budista alcanzo a sujetarse del Francés para no caer también – 

- "¡¡¿Quién rayos eres para atreverte a besar a _mi_ Camus?!!" – Acercándoseles amenazadoramente - 

- "Douglas, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" –

- "¡¡Tu cállate!! ¡¡Eres mío y solo mío!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste?!!" – Douglas estaba fuera de sí, no lograba controlarse - 

- "¡¡¿Que?!! ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!!" – 

- "¡¡Por que tu eres para mí!! ¡¡Y para nadie más!!" – 

Camus deja a Shaka en el piso, que está inconsciente - 

- "¡¡Yo no soy un objeto de nadie y mucho menos tuyo!! ¡¡Ni hoy ni nunca!!"-

Douglas gruñe de coraje y sustrae su arma

- "Nunca es mucho tiempo..._ amorcito"_ – Distorsionando poco a poco el rostro en una perversa sonrisa – 

Camus no se mueve, nunca espero que Douglas estuviera armado, da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero desgraciadamente no tenía forma de cómo huir, atrás de él solo estaba la pared y enfrente a Douglas, aunque tampoco podía abandonar a Shaka 

- "¿Por qué haces esto?" – Camus intenta hacer conversación mientras se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer – 

- "¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¡Por que es una venganza!! ¡¡Una venganza contra Milo!!" – 

- "¿Milo?" - 

- "¡¡No se como le hizo y tampoco me interesa!! ¡¡Pero Milo de alguna forma logró arrebatarme el dinero que tanto necesitaba y sin él ya puedo considerarme hombre muerto!!" – 

- "Te lo has de merecer..." – Camus no pensó muy bien estas palabras por que Tedford frunce el ceño aun más - 

Mientras tanto Milo comienza a recobrar poco a poco la conciencia, se sentía terriblemente mal

_- "Arg! ¿Qué... que me pasa?"_ – Intenta levantarse, sin embargo lo único que consigue es volver a caer una y otra vez, es cuando se da cuenta que hay alguien mas a su lado – "Shaka..." – 

Pero por más que le habla no hay reacción del Budista, tal parecía que la posesión lo había afectado más de lo esperado

_- "Maldición..."_ – Musita pudiendo tan solo escuchar la conversión - 

- "Deja esa arma..." – Intenta inútilmente hacerlo razonar – "Puedes arrepentirte" – 

- "¡¡Ja!! ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Yo? ¡¡Nunca en mi vida me he arrepentido de nada y dudo mucho comenzar a hacerlo ahora!!" – 

- "Douglas... tu no eres así..." – 

- "¡¡Claro que lo soy!!" – Tedford comenzaba a ponerse mas inestable – "¡¡Pero siempre estuvieron tan ocupados, tu como el idiota de Milo, para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus propias narices!! ¡¡Algo que supe aprovechar MUY bien para lo que hubiera sido mi gran victoria!!" – 

- "¿Victoria? ¡¡Es así como le llamas a robar!! ¡¡Por que estoy enterado de to...!!" – 

- "¡¡Cállate!!" – Disparando a los pies de Camus – "¡¡Que soy yo el que está hablando!!" –

- "Rayos..." - 

- "¡¡Pero todo tenía que salir mal!! ¡¡Milo jamás debió haber sido atropellado!!" – 

- "¿Por qué?" – 

Un poco más atrás Milo ligeramente más recuperado, contemplaba la escena comenzándole a hervirle la sangre

_- "Detente... Douglas, ¡¡Alto!!" – _Milo se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo y se lanza hacia Tedford para empujarlo, pero su gran sorpresa es que solo lo atraviesa limpiamente – _"¡¡¿Queeee?!! _– Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, se para nuevamente y lo intenta una y otra vez, las energías le fallaban cada vez más - 

_- "¡¡¡No por favor, no ahora!!!" – _

- "¡¡Por que luego de que el dinero fuera mío, lograría que de alguna forma Milo fuera el culpable!! ¡¡Pero como vegetal no me sirve de nada!!" – 

- "No siempre se gana..." – Contesta desafiante el Francés – 

- "¡Debería matarte de una vez!" – 

- "¡¿Y por que no lo has hecho?!" – Ahora era Camus quien alzaba la voz molesto – "Vamos ¡Contesta!" 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Muy buena pregunta, me gustas demasiado como para deshacerme tan pronto de ti..." – Douglas movía el arma de un lado a otro, jugaba con ella esperando el momento oportuno – "Por eso comenzaré primero con él" – Señalando al inconsciente Shaka –

Camus y Milo abren los ojos desmesuradamente por el repentino cambio de planes.

- "Solo hay una persona en este mundo que te pudo haber dicho mi propósito y este bastardo de aquí presiento que es ese entrometido Medium" -  

- "¡¡No!! ¡Él no es quien tu piensas!" – El Francés interrumpe para de alguna forma salvar a Shaka pero Douglas no estaba en disposición de escuchar nada –

- "Entonces..." – Sonriendo sádicamente - "Me servirá como tiro de práctica" – 

Se asesta el siguiente tiro, Camus solo atina a cerrar los ojos, percibiendo el fuerte sonido del proyectil al salir y chocar contra algo

- "Ark!! ¡¿Qué- Que...?!" – 

- "¿Mm?" – El Francés nuevamente abre los ojos visiblemente sorprendido, no puede creer lo que ve, Douglas parece forzar con alguien que lo sostiene de la muñeca – "¡¡Tu otra vez!! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!" – 

Milo en el ultimo instante había logrado incorporarse y detenerlo para que errará el tiro... que milagrosamente cae solo a unos centímetros de la cara de Shaka

- "¡¡SUÉLTAME!!" – Tedford da un fuerte jalón hacia sí, Milo fatigado no puede contenerlo más y lo suelta – 

_- "¡¡Maldita sea!!" - _

- "¡¡TU TURNO PINTOR!!" -  Douglas da un giro violento, Camus voltea hacia todos lados buscando algo con que defenderse – "¡¡Saluda a Milo de mi parte!!" – 

Shaka justo en ese instante comienza a recobrar la conciencia y daba ligeros quejidos de dolor, quejidos que atrajeron la atención del homicida por solo un instante, instante aprovechado por el Francés para arrojársele, y tomar por la fuerza sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo 

- "¡¡Mi turno Douglas!!" – Camus forceja inútilmente para hacer que suelte el arma – 

- "¡¡No...creas... que... te... lo permitiré!!" – Tedford da un disparo al techo provocando que pequeños pedazos de escombros caigan sobre ellos – 

- "¡¡Shaka!!" – Lo llama el Francés al percatarse que esta ahí conciente, pero inmóvil – 

- "..." – 

- "¡Pide ayuda!" – 

- "Es que yo...." – 

- "¡¡Muévete!!" – 

- "¡¡NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS!!" – Tedford logra bajar poco a poco su brazo a pesar de la resistencia de Camus y dispara, pasando la bala muy cerca de Shaka que esta con la mente bloqueada – 

- _"¡¡Shaka, no seas inútil!! _– Le grita Milo, ya no podía hacer más – _"¡¡Pedazo de cobarde!!" _–

- "¡¿Cobarde?!" – Responde el Budista, las palabras de Milo habían surtido efecto – 

- "¡¡Vete!!" – Camus le ordena una vez más al momento que un  nuevo tiro salía rompiendo la lámpara del techo dejando todo el comedor a oscuras – "¡¡Ahora!!" – 

- "¡¡Si, si,  ya voy, ya voy!!" –  Y sin mediar palabra corre hasta la sala en busca del teléfono - 

- "¡¡Nooo!!! ¡¡Ninguno debe quedar vivo!!" – Douglas de la conmoción, rabia y desesperación sudaba mucho, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, pero no desistía en su esfuerzo por soltarse de Camus que también comenzaba a cansarse, poco a poco sus brazos van bajando hasta que el arma apunta al suelo... en medio de ellos – 

- "¡¡Detente!!" – El francés intenta razonar una vez más, pero el hombre que tenia en frente ya no razonaba, comienza accionar el arma dos, tres veces más – 

- "¡¡Ahhh!!" – Desgraciadamente uno de los proyectiles lastima la pierna del Francés de donde comienza a brotar abundante sangre, pero aún así no lo suelta  –

- "¡¡VETE AL DIABLO CAMUS!!" – 

- "¡¡DOUGLAS!!" - El aludido da un ultimo empujón y hace un nuevo disparo... – 

Disparo que después de eso... deja lugar a un escalofriante silencio, ninguno de los dos se mueve más, el artefacto cae al suelo, nadie dice nada... se han quedado ahí quietos...

Poco a poco un cuerpo comienza a caer...

- "Ak... kk... a" – 

Tenia una profunda herida en el estómago...

- "A... yu... damé" – Dice casi en susurro al estirar una mano en busca de ayuda de la persona que tiene en frente – "Po-por favor..." – 

Se toma con la otra la herida, ya no alcanza a decir más, se desploma por completo... muerto.

- "Do... Douglas" – Murmura Camus tratando de normalizar su respiración – "No... no tenía por que terminar así" -  

Pero tampoco puede decir más por que cae de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente la pierna

- "¡Arg!" – 

La desgracia había casi terminado, Shaka llega casi al instante con Camus

- "Llamé a la policía... vienen en camino" – El Budista observa el cuerpo de Douglas Tedford, permanece en silencio por un minuto, solo por costumbre de respeto al muerto – "¿Estás bien?" – Observando en las penumbras la sangre - 

- "Descuida..." – 

Al mismo tiempo que los dos hablaban, Milo permanecía cerca de ellos, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la misma luz como el fuego, comenzará a caer sobre el nuevo cuerpo inerte

- "... ¿Qué me está pasando?" – El alma de Tedford salía de su cuerpo, claramente sorprendido – 

- "_¡¡Hum!! Nos volvemos a ver" _ - 

- "¡¡Tu!!" – 

_- "¿Y quien más?"_ – Milo sonreía victorioso, ya tenía por fin al causante de todos sus problemas a su alcance – 

- "Grrr... ¡¡Te enviaré de vuelta al infierno de donde nunca debiste haber salido!!" – 

_- "No sabes lo que dices... el que se irá serás tu..." – _

- "¡¿Perdón?!" – Y como si sus palabras fueran proféticas de los pies de Douglas el fuego más quemante y sofocante que pudiera haber imaginado jamás comienza a engullirlo lenta y dolorosamente ante sus gritos de terror – "¡¡NOOOO!! ¡¡SAQUÉENME DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡NO PUEDO TERMINAR ASÍ!! ¡¡NO PUEDO!! ¡¡NO QUIERO!!" – 

Milo cierra los ojos, no quería contemplar la escena que se extiende por varios minutos... lo minutos más largos que Milo hubiera conocido, al final todo queda como al principio... en silencio.

De lo que no se había percatado era que Shaka, se había tapado los oídos, indirectamente él también sabía lo que había pasado

- "¿Termino?" – Pregunta Camus teniendo una ligera idea de lo que sucedía – 

- "Si... termino... al fin" – 

Ninguno de los tres dice nada, hasta que Milo se percata de unas pequeñas luces cristalinas que comienzan a caer sobre su cabeza... 

_- "Ya es hora..."- _Dice para sí – _"Es mi turno..." - _

- "¿Te vas?" – Pregunta el Budista al haberlo oído – 

- _"Creo que por fin... me toca cruzar a mí... al más allá" – _

- "¡¿De que hablas Shaka?! ¡¡¿Quién se va?!!" – 

- "Milo... dice que es su hora" – 

- "No" – Dice con dolor en su voz – "Milo discúlpame, tarde tanto en darme cuenta de que seguías aquí... lo siento tanto... nunca quise..." – Ya no sabía que mas decir, estaba arrepentido de no haber creído que _su _Milo seguía cerca de él, cuidándolo... – 

_- "No te preocupes Camus... te perdono, sabes que nunca podría enojarme contigo" – _Contesta Milo cálidamente, mas y mas luces formaban una luz pacífica a su alrededor – 

- "¡¿Qué?!" – El Francés parpadea varias veces asombrado – 

- "¿Qué te pasa?" – 

- "Lo oí Shaka... lo oí" – 

- "¿!" – 

Las partículas de luz comienzan a brillan con más intensidad como queriendo poder hacerse visibles ante los ojos de los mortales, mortales que estaban perplejos por que ante si se estaba comenzando a formar la imagen de Milo

_- "Camus..."_- 

- "Milo..." – Lo interrumpe – " Tengo tantas cosas que decirte..." – 

_- "Shhh" _– Milo se acerca, hincándose y pone un dedo en sus labios – _"Y ya me las dirás... cuando nos volvamos a encontrar..." - _

- "No te despidas Milo, no lo hagas..." – El francés intenta incorporarse pero la herida en la pierna se lo impide, teniendo que ser auxiliado por Shaka – 

- _"Tengo que, me solicitan allá arriba" – _Sonriendo pícaramente – _"Seguramente están muy aburridos y necesitan de alguien que les alegre la vida" – _

Camus quiere decir algo, pero Milo prosigue

_- "Por lo que te pido de favor Camus... que continúes, no puedes desaprovechar el gran talento que posees... las heridas sanan pronto.... en poco tiempo ya no dolerá..." – _

- "No..." – 

_- "Y cuando ya no duela, te buscarás a alguien que te quiera tanto como yo... no intentes protestar... es lo mejor para ti, no deseo saber que eres infeliz por mi culpa..." _– 

Milo con gran cautela se arrodilla frente a Camus y sin mediar palabra lo besa, era el ultimo beso que se darían hasta que llegará la hora de Camus...

_- "Nos volveremos a ver... te lo prometo"  _- Milo se separa lentamente, no quería irse pero sus asuntos pendientes ya estaban resueltos, el Francés no dice nada, Milo le da una significativa mirada a quien fue su ayudante durante aquellos días – _"Gracias..." – _

- "Fue un placer" – Responde Shaka, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla - 

Con paso lento pero decidido regresa hasta colocarse en medio de la luz donde nuevas voces comienzan a sonar en su cabeza.

_- "¿Están seguros?" – _Milo pregunta levantando ligeramente la cabeza, atento, escucha lo que las voces tienen que decirle provocando en él una gran sonrisa de felicidad _– "Se los agradezco"_ – 

Camus y Shaka presencian todo... expectantes, hasta que Milo voltea a verlos

- _"Te veré más pronto de lo que pensaba Camus..." – _Dice misteriosamente – _"Te espero en el hospital..."_- Y sin más que decir desaparece lentamente – 

- "¿Mh?" – Dicen al unísono  - 

**  **

Algunos minutos más tarde llego la policía, terminando en todo tipo de problemas y declaraciones que enfrentaron el Francés y el Budista, por la muerte de un hombre, se dedujo que el caso sería tomado como un Suicidio... supieron mentir bien a los oficiales. 

Camus fue curado de su pierna en la ambulancia que llegó, no era problema serio. Ya muy entrada la mañana todos se retiraron, llevándose el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos dudó ni un instante en lo que debían hacer, tenían que llegar lo más pronto que pudieran a la habitación de Milo _¿Qué había querido decir con que lo verían nuevamente en el hospital? ¿Podría ser que...? _

**  **

Un carro de lujo se estaciono precisamente enfrente de la casa del Francés, un hombre alto y de pelo azul sale de el.

- "Hasta que por fin... fue un largo viaje" – Dice quitándose sus lentes  y notar como dos personas salen corriendo de la casa –  "¡Camus!" – 

- "¡¡Saga!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?" –

_- "Con que Saga..."_ – Piensa extrañado Shaka que venía detrás –

- "Vine en cuanto supe... la noticia de Milo" – Saga ensombrece sus rostro, después de todo ese tiempo había logrado tenerle en alta estima –

- "Comprendo" – Sonriendo cansadamente – "¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" – 

- "¿Cuál?" – 

- "Necesito que me lleves al hospital" – 

- "¿!" – 

Saga no entiende lo que trama Camus, quien tampoco le da tiempo de responder por que el Francés junto al Budista ya estaban dentro del auto 

- "Esta bien..." – Dice más para si que para ellos, al subir observa por el retrovisor a Shaka – 

- "¿Si me explicas Camus que está pasando? ¿Además, quien eres tu?" - 

Shaka está por decir algo en su defensa pero Camus contesta primero

- "Un amigo" – Volteándolo a ver – "Un gran amigo" - 

**  **

En muy poco tiempo llegarían a su destino, ninguno decía nada, tenían demasiadas dudas y preguntas en sus cabezas, todo tan extraño, todo tan rápido, todo tan típico de Milo.

**  **

Tres figuras corren a través de los pasillos del hospital, una de ella en particular con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, se adelanta a los demás y llega a una puerta en particular. Abre sin tocar.

- "¿Mh? Camus..." – Dice Aioria quien esta dentro cuidando de Milo por algunos días – "Te esperaba hasta más tarde..." - 

- "Ah- ah- ah" – Tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras se acerca vacilante a la cama – 

- "No ha habido reacción alguna, lo siento tanto..." – 

- "¿Milo?" – Camus ignora a Aioria y toma con fuerza la mano de la persona a quien más ama en el mundo – "Despierta..." – 

El susurro con el que habla, hace dar un suspiro melancólico a Aioria

- "No te oye, el ya ha... ha..." – 

Un ligero quejido

- "¿?" – 

Milo con mucho esfuerzo mueve ligeramente su cabeza y los párpados tratando de despertar

- "N-No puedo creerlo" – Aioria no comprendía lo que sucedía ¿Cómo era posible que Milo por fin comenzase a reaccionar? – "A- a...a... ¡Iré por el doctor!" – Saliendo apresuradamente, topándose afuera con Shaka y Saga – 

- "¿Cómo está?" – Pregunta Shaka

- "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – 

- "Amigos" – Saga mira fijamente a Aioria, quien vacila un momento en responderle o no – 

- "Reaccionó" – Es su única contestación al partir en busca del doctor, ambos sonríen – 

Adentro

- "Vamos, despierta..." – 

- "¿Mh?" – Milo abre los ojos poco a poco, la luz le lastimaba, con sumo cuidado se quita la mascarilla de oxigeno – 

_- _"Ho-Hola Camus ¿Me extrañaste?" – Incorporándose lentamente - 

- "¡Milo!" – Dándole un fuerte abrazo, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, con él... vivo. – 

- "¡Ouch! Mas cuidado... Todavía estoy MUY enfermo" – Dice picadamente, se sentía bien, solo con algunos dolores pasajeros - 

- "Lo siento... es que yo... no quise..." – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja! Sigues trabándote con tus palabras, por eso me gustas tanto, nunca cambies Cam..." – No termina de hablar por que Camus lo toma desprevenido y lo besa con gran pasión, beso que se prolonga por varios minutos – "Si así me vas a besar cada vez que esté en coma" –Dice tiernamente Milo, acariciándole el cabello -  "Procuraré estarlo más seguido" – 

- "¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!" – 

- "Ja! Ja! Ja!... No te enojes" – Rozando su cara suavemente – "Te extrañe Camus... demasiado" – 

- "Y yo a ti" – El Francés abraza a Milo, _su Milo _como gusta decirle. 

Y Milo coloca su rostro en el hombro de él, relajándose por completo, como lo quería, _hasta la muerte..._

Permanecen así varios minutos, lentamente se separan.

- ¿Qué fecha es hoy?" – Pregunta Milo - 

- "¿Fecha? ¿Para que quieres saber eso?" – 

- "Solo dime" – 

- "Me parece que es... siete de Febrero" – 

- "A tiempo" – 

- "¿A tiempo para que?" – 

- "¿Qué no lo recuerdas?" – 

- "¿Recordar que Milo?" – 

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños Camus!" – 

Camus se quedo inmóvil, era cierto, muy cierto, ese día era su cumpleaños, todo lo ocurrido anteriormente lo habían echo olvidar ese detalle... observa su anillo de plata y recuerda la noche que Milo se lo diera, diciéndole que sería su regalo... por adelantado.

- "¿No me digas que se te olvido?" –

- "Para que me preguntas... si ya lo sabes" – Desglosando una bella sonrisa – 

- "Permíteme felicitarte como te mereces" – Sentando a Camus al lado suyo, ambos se miran a los ojos, ninguno creyó que fuera posible volver a reunirse, volver a estar juntos, y sobre todo... volver a tener una segunda oportunidad...

- "Te amo Camus" – 

- "Y yo a ti Milo" – 

Y lentamente, queriendo grabar cada detalle, se funden en un suave beso, que sustituía cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decirse, lo que importaba es que estaban ahí, juntos...

**  **

Afuera, Aioria regresaba con el doctor, Saga y Shaka esperaban en la recepción junto a otro hombre que acaba de llegar.

- "¡Shion! Digo... ¡¡Jefe!!" – 

- "¿Qué sucede aquí Aioria? ¡¡¿Le paso algo malo a Milo?!!"– 

- "¡Despertó!" – 

Shion abre la boca de la impresión, rápidamente el doctor abre la puerta, todos se asoman y sonríen ante lo que ven.

La feliz pareja besándose tiernamente, sin importarles que tengan publico, sin importarles lo que dirán, sin importarles nada, solo ellos... juntos otra vez, sin que nada lo pueda evitar... _ni siquiera la muerte misma._

**  **

_¿QUÉ PASARÍA...?_

¿Qué pasaría el día que nos tengamos que quedar el uno sin el otro?

¿Que pasaría cuando a veces por las noches se nos vaya el sueño y surjan como inquietos duendecillos recuerdos de planes inconclusos o de ambiciosos proyectos incompletos?

¡¿O tendremos el valor para seguir viviendo, me pregunto, si a eso se llama vivir, estando ya, el uno sin el otro?!

¡¿Qué pasaría cuando igual que palomas busquemos el calor de nuestros cuerpos?!

¡¿Qué pasaría me pregunto, cuando ya sin vida alguno de los dos entremos al mundo de los muertos?!

жжжжж

F I N

Este ha sido el primer Fic de género Yaoi que me he animado a escribir, espero que les haya gustado, siempre estaré orgullosa de recibir sus comentarios a

ethel_13mx@hotmail.com

_*ETHEL*_

_19/21 de Marzo del 2004_

_***_

_Abro un paréntesis para agradecer a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo a través de los reviews, y opinaron que este fic valía la pena seguir siendo continuado, a todo ellos y a ustedes que lo han leído solamente._

_¡¡Muchas Gracias!!_

****

_***___


End file.
